Navidad, ¿Bendición o Maldición?
by Serenity Amaya
Summary: Tras la batalla contra Snow Kaguya, la Navidad estaba cada vez más cerca, cosa que no le agradaba del todo a Darien por un trauma de niñez. Sin saber esto, las sailor scaut se encontraban preparando todo para el gran festejo, pero ¿Qué sucedería si tras un mal entendido entre Serena y Darien terminaran su relación? ¿Podrá Serena ayudar a Darien a superar sus miedos?
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen sino que a la gran mangaka Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo utilizo los personajes con el fin de entretener, compartir mi creatividad y sin fines de lucro.**

**Regalo del amigo secreto para Hikari Naomi Black Moon del foro Sailor Moon Univisión.**

******Nota: El rated de la historia a sido cambiado a M debido a la descripción del accidente y sus consecuencias. Lee bajo tu propio criterio.**

* * *

**Navidad, ¿Bendición o maldición?**

**Capítulo 1: "Maldita festividad, recuerdos de una noche horrible"**

Todo había regresado a la normalidad luego de la batalla contra Snow Kaguya, el espíritu navideño rondaba por todo Tokio, árboles navideños decorando las casas, muñecos de nieve por doquier, niños y niñas terminando de enviar sus cartas a Santa Claus y uno que otro rezagado comprando los regalos navideños a última hora, tan solo faltaba un día para el gran festejo que era Noche Buena y posteriormente Navidad, pero esta festividad tendría un significado diferente y especial…¡Sería la primera Navidad que celebrarían juntas las Sailor Scaut!

Así es, tras dos años de conocerse las muchachas celebrarían una de las más lindas festividades reunidas en el Templo Hikawa, donde abrirían sus regalos, cantarían villancicos, comerían y beberían galletas de jengibre con leche y contarían sus anécdotas de navidades pasadas. Todo sería de maravilla según lo planeado pero… ¿Qué pasaría si no todas las personas vieran la Navidad como la época donde la familia se reúne y comparte, sino que la vieran como una maldita festividad?

Tal vez se diría que esas personas están locas o simplemente son unas amargadas pero… ¿Qué tal si existiera un motivo tan grande que sería difícil de creer el por qué de tal dolor, odio y resentimiento hacia la Navidad?

Esto es lo que ninguna de las Sailor Scaut imaginaba que podría suceder tan solo a un día de la Navidad en especial Serena.

.

.

Las Sailor Scaut se encontraban reunidas en el Templo Hikawa terminando los últimos preparativos para lo que ellas llamaban "Una Navidad a lo Sailor Scaut". Mientras que Lita preparaba muchas docenas de galletas de jengibre en forma de muñequitos en compañía de Rinnie, Serena y Amy terminaban de cocer y rellenar unas cuantas botas navideñas hechas con género de color rojo a la vez que Rei y Mina ensayaban una vez más los villancicos que cantarían el 25 de Diciembre.

-¡No puedo esperar a que llegue Navidad!-gritaba emocionada la niña de cabellos rosas.-Santa vendrá y…y…y… ¡Recibiré muchos regalos!

-No comas ansias Rinnie, recuerda que aún faltan 2 días para Navidad y Santa puede arrepentirse de traerte tus regalos.-se burlaba Serena desde la sala.

-Eso no es cierto, además me he portado muy bien y ya no celo tanto a mi adorado Darien.- suspiró.

-¡Que no es tu…!-no pudo completar la frase ya que en ese instante se encontraba cociendo y se pincho el dedo con la aguja.- ¡Auch! Eso me dolió.-con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¡Ja, ja, ja!-se reía descontrolada la Pequeña Dama.

-¡Ya basta las dos!-las regañó Rei.-Se supone que estamos con el espíritu navideño y no debemos pelear.

-Lo siento.-se disculparon las muchachas con el cabello con odangos.

-Ya Rei, no las regañes, tú sabes perfectamente bien que ellas son así.- pidió Amy calmadamente.-Por cierto ya terminé esta bota para colgarla.

-¡Rinnie, Rinnie!-llamó Lita.

-¿Qué sucede Lita?-preguntó la pequeña.

-Ya están listas las galletas para comenzar a decorarlas.

-Y también para comerlas.-dijo Artemis con los ojitos brillosos y con un hilo de baba en su boquita de felino.

-¡Artemis Aino! ¡Solo piensas en comer!-lo regañó Mina.- ¡Como si no te alimentará!

-La verdad Mina es que…-pero el felino decidió callarse, ya que su ama le dio una mirada de "si dices que no te alimento, esta noche te quedas sin tu bola de estambre".

-¡Ay, Mina!- suspiró Luna.-No te malgastes con ese tonto de Artemis, sabes muy bien que solo piensa en comer y dormir.

-¡Luna!-lloriqueó Artemis.

-Oye Luna, no seas así con el pobre de Artemis… es solo que está enamorado de ti.-se entrometió en la pelea de los felinos la guerrera de la Luna.- Además el te perdonó el hecho de que te haya gustado Kakeru.

-¡Serena! ¡Eso fue hace mucho tiempo!-se defendió Luna.

-Luna.-le habló con voz fuerte la rubia.

-Bueno, bueno tú ganas… ¿Por qué no mejor vamos a decorar las galletas?-se desentendió del tema la gatita.

-¡Sí!-chilló Rinnie.

Todas las chicas se dirigieron a la cocina a terminar de decorar las galletas, algunas quedaron perfectas como las que decoraron Lita y Amy, en cambio las de Serena, Rei, Mina y Rinnie, bueno se veían, digamos que…"presentables".

.

.

Mientras tanto en el Center Crown, Darien y Andrew se encontraban bebiendo café acompañado de un pastel de fresas preparado por Unazuki.

-¿Y qué harás esta Navidad, Drew?

-Bueno, iré a visitar a mis padres y compartir un rato con ellos y con mi hermana, que por cierto ha descuidado un poco sus calificaciones por ayudarme a atender las mesas de la cafetería.- confesó preocupado el rubio.

-Es entendible que quiera tener su propio dinero además de su mesada y ser responsable, pero tú como buen hermano debes aconsejarle en que debe ser responsable en ambas cosas.

-Y tú Casanova… ¿Qué harás esta Navidad?

-¡Oye! ¡Ya no soy ningún Casanova!-con falso enojo el pelinegro.- ¿Recuerdas que tengo novia y tiene el nombre más hermoso del universo, es decir, Serena Tsukino?

-Claro que lo recuerdo, como no hacerlo, si casi me da un ataque al corazón cuando me contaron que eran novios después de llevarse como el frío y el calor, para luego terminar la relación con ella porque según tú solo había sido algo pasajero.-dijo esto a manera de reproche el rubio.- Y para rematar fingías delante de ella ser novio de Unazuki… ¡¿Quién te entiende Chiba?!

-Solo Serena, Drew, solo ella.

-¿Y?-interrogó Andrew.

-¿Y? ¿Qué?-respondió de la misma manera Darien.

-Supongo yo que el hecho de ser novio de Serena ha cambiado un poco en ti sobre tu pensar con respecto a la Navidad… ¿verdad?

-No.-respondió tajante.-Ni el hecho de que Serena sea mi novia ni que las chicas sean mis amigas han cambiado MI PENSAR con respecto a la "Navidad" como le llamas tú a esa festividad.- contestó haciendo comillas con sus dedos en la frase "mi pensar".

-Darien, amigo…quiero decir hermano, ya han pasado 15 años sobre eso y no soy quien para decírtelo pero es hora de superarlo.-se sinceró Andrew.

-¿Superarlo? ¡Ja! Por favor Andrew no me hagas reír, cuando despiertes varios días después en una cama de hospital sin recordar absolutamente nada sobre tu pasado me avisas ¿sí?- respondió irónico y enojado Darien.

-Darien, esto no te hace bien y créeme que a la larga esto va a afectar tu relación con Serena y lo que te queda de vida social.

-Pues créeme Andrew que no me interesa si esto afecta o no mi relación con la Cabeza de Chorlito porque sus…-pero no pudo concluir su argumento ya que Unazuki interrumpió la conversación.

-Perdón por la interrupción Darien pero Serena ha llamado más de 3 veces y dice que necesita hablar urgente contigo.-se disculpó la pelirroja.

-Descuida Unazuki… ¿Te dijo en donde se encuentra?

-¡Claro!-contestó alegre la joven.-Se encuentra en el Templo Hikawa, con Rinnie, Rei y las demás chicas.

-Muchas gracias Unazuki. Bueno Drew, mejor me voy ya que la princesita no es muy paciente que digamos.-se rió Darien.

-Cuídate y te veo en un par de días amigo.-se despidió Andrew.

-Adiós y suerte en Osaka.

Darien hizo abandono del Center Crown dejando a un Andrew muy angustiado y preocupado.

-_Solo espero que no la hagas llorar nuevamente Darien, ya sufrió demasiado con lo de la separación que tuvieron hace un año como para verla llorar nuevamente_.- pensó Drew.

.

.

_Llovía a cántaros sobre Tokio y Andrew Furuhata se dirigía a su departamento luego de una larga jornada de estudios y laboral cuando divisó a lo lejos en el parque nº10 a una pareja discutiendo, o mejor dicho, divisó a sus dos grandes amigos, Serena y Darien discutiendo como siempre desde que él terminó su relación amorosa con ella._

_-¡Entiende Serena! ¡Ya no te amo!-le gritaba exasperado el pelinegro.- ¿Acaso quieres que te lo explique con manzanitas?-le contestó irónico._

_-¡No necesito que me trates como a una tonta Darien! Solo…solo quiero una buena explicación de porque tú…- los sollozos comenzaron a hacerse presentes.- ¡Decidiste terminar conmigo!-y rompió en llanto._

_-Ya te lo he dicho en más de una ocasión Serena, deje de quererte… simplemente.- respondió de lo más normal.-Tú me conociste así, soy un Casanova, yo no me enamoro, quizás Endimión estuvo locamente enamorado de Serenity, pero yo Darien Chiba estar enamorado de Serena Tsukino, la tonta y llorona estudiante que solo muestra su valentía cuando se transforma en Sailor Moon… ¡Por favor! Para eso prefiero volver a mi antigua vida, además me divertí lo suficiente contigo mostrándote ante todos y engrandeciendo mi ego, excepto por un detalle…_

_-¿Cuál detalle?-preguntó confundida Serena._

_-Que nunca pude llevarte a mi…-pero no pudo continuar hablando, ya que recibió un derechazo de Andrew en el rostro._

_-¡No te atrevas Chiba!-gritó entre dientes el rubio.-No te atrevas a destruirle sus ilusiones y su inocencia con tu egoísmo y frialdad_

_-¿Egoísmo y frialdad? Andrew soy así y ya y eso nunca va a cambiar._

_-Será mejor que te alejes de Serena, Darien, no porque tú quieras, ni mucho menos que el señor Kenji permite que te acerques a ella sino porque yo te lo estoy exigiendo._

_-Pero yo lo amo Andrew.-se escabulló Serena en la conversación.- No me importa si me grita, me desvía la mirada o simplemente…-nuevamente las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por las mejillas sonrojadas de Serena, tanto por el frío como por el llanto, ya que solo estaba vestida con una blusa de mangas cortas en color verde limón, unos jeans blancos, sandalias en color plateadas sin tacón y de su cuello colgaba un collar con un dije de mariposa en tonos amarillo, celeste y verde claro, además de tener su cabello alborotado producto de la lluvia.-Me haga llorar como ahora. No importa nada, lo amé, lo amo y lo amaré por siempre._

_-Pequeña… ¿Sabías que eso se llama masoquismo?_

_-No. Solo sé que se llama AMOR lo que siento por él, Andrew. Y se encuentra justo aquí.-señalando su corazón la rubia._

_Para ese entonces, Darien había desaparecido del parque con un dolor en el corazón que no se lo desearía ni a su peor enemigo y hecho un mar de lágrimas al escuchar que Serena lo que sentía por él era amor que no podía pero que si quería corresponder tal como Endimión hizo con Serenity, pero salvarle la vida a su amada era más importante que sus sentimientos, aunque ella le odiara algún día como él se odiaba a sí mismo por hacerle tanto daño._

_-Te das cuenta, prefiere huir antes que darte la cara.- señaló el rubio a Darien que ya se encontraba bastante lejos a la vez que le colocaba su abrigo a la rubia._

_-No importa Andrew, sé que un día volverá a mí como lo ha hecho siempre, porque sé que me ama._

_Y así fue, Darien confió en Serena tras las pesadillas que ambos tuvieron donde se mostraba un Futuro devastador y gracias al amor que se tenían lograrían cambiar, reiniciaron su romance, pelearon en el Espacio Exterior contra Fiore cuya batalla le costó la vida a Serena y que le fue devuelta con un beso lleno de amor por parte de Darien, viajaron al futuro enterándose que la supuesta prima de Serena era la hija que nacería fruto de su legendario amor, lucharon contra su propia hija mientras era poseída por el poder del Cristal Oscuro y miles de dificultades más que tuvieron que enfrentar, inventándole a Andrew que había un tipo que estaba obsesionado con la rubia y que mantenía amenazado al pelinegro con matarla si se le acercaba, cosa que Drew no creyó mucho pero que terminó creyendo completamente cuando su pequeña amiga adicta a los videojuegos y a las malteadas de fresa del Center Crown le confirmó que era verdad…_

_._

_._

Serena acababa de terminar su quinta llamada al Center Crown preguntando por Darien, hasta que finalmente Unazuki le devolvió el llamado para decirle que Darien iba rumbo al Templo Hikawa.

-¡Al fin mí amado Darien viene para acá!- comentó la rubia feliz a sus amigas, mientras terminaban de decorar el templo en su interior con las botas de género recientemente hechas.

-Que bien Serena… ¿Por cierto, le dirás que mamá Ikuko y papá Kenji lo invitaron a cenar con nosotros para Noche Buena?-preguntó ilusionada la pequeña Rinnie.

-Pues, bueno para eso lo llame, quiero que ambas le demos esta sorpresa… ¡Será nuestra primera Navidad juntos como padre, madre e hija!

-Y sigo insistiendo en que hay un error con lo de que eres mi madre.- meditó la niña tomándose el mentón.

-¡Rinnie! No juegues con tu suerte, niña.-la amenazó Serena.- Que si Darien y yo lo deseamos no naces.

-¡Tía Rei, tía Amy, tía Lita, tía Mina!-sollozó de manera dramática la niña.-Mi madre, mi propia madre… ¡Me está amenazando con no darme la vida!-al más puro estilo Mina sobreactuado.

-¡No!-gritaron al unísono las chicas.- ¡No nos llames tías, aun somos jóvenes!-también en tono dramático.

-Solo era una bromita.- rascándose la cabeza la niña.

-¿Una bromita? ¿Una bromita? ¡¿Una bromita dices?!-preguntó alterada la guerrera del amor.- Bromitas son las que yo hago, pero eso de llamarnos tías ¡por favor! Según yo, recuerdo perfectamente bien que cuando regresaste del futuro, nos dijiste claramente que les decías "chicas" a las Sailor Scaut del futuro y no "tías".- resumió Mina.

-Mina, ya, no sobreactúes. Solo fue una broma por parte de Rinnie, además en teoría si seremos sus tías, primero que nada por ser amigas de Serena, ósea, de la futura Neoreina Serena y segundo porque seremos sus guardianas y a manera de respeto.- puntualizó Amy.

-Mejor explicado… ¡Imposible!-corearon las guerreras de la pasión y de la fuerza.

-Luna, Artemis… ¿Ustedes si me apoyan?-suplicó Mina a los felinos.

-Como dijeron Rei y Lita… ¡Mejor explicado, imposible!

.

.

Darien ya iba rumbo al Templo Hikawa y tenía una fuerte opresión en el pecho. Estaba decidido, le diría a Serena que ya tenía planes para Navidad junto a Andrew y su familia y que no podría estar con ella, sintiéndose mal porque le mentiría a la rubia, recordando lo que Drew le había dicho, "_Darien, esto no te hace bien y créeme que a la larga esto va a afectar tu relación con Serena y lo que te queda de vida social". _En teoría era cierto, solo que no tenía planes con Andrew, sino que con unas cuantas botellas de whisky, varios álbumes de fotos y videos familiares que tratarían de mitigar el dolor que esas fechas le provocaban hasta caer rendido de sueño por la borrachera que tendría tras beber una cantidad extrema de alcohol. Por suerte-según él-no fumaba cigarrillos, prefería mil veces morir de un coma etílico o una cirrosis hepática antes que recurrir a cualquier otro método de suicidio. ¡Que ironía de la vida! Él se encontraba estudiando tercer año de Medicina dispuesto a aprender todo lo necesario para salvar vidas y su lado depresivo le decía que tenía que suicidarse al menos en estas fechas pero su lado racional y pasional le decían que tenía que ser fuerte y luchar por ese futuro prometedor que tendría junto a Serena y Rinnie, su amada e hija, su familia, su tan anhelada familia. Pero tendría que ser fuerte y mantener su auto control lo más calmado posible si no quería decirle algo hiriente y de lo que seguramente se arrepentiría a su novia.

.

.

Rei Hino, la guerrera del fuego y la pasión, se encontraba demasiado angustiada para su gusto. Suficiente tenía con esos sueños extraños que la acechaban todas las noches mostrándole que la Tierra sería invadida por la oscuridad y que daría comienzo a una nueva era como para comenzar con sus cosas extrañas a menos de 24 horas de Noche Buena donde se suponía que todo era alegría y felicidad.

-¿Qué te ocurre Rei?-la sacó de su ensoñación la guerrera de la sabiduría.

-No es nada Amy, es solo que estoy cansada y ansiosa.-le contestó Rei.-Eso es todo.

.

.

Un par de peldaños, solo eso, menos de 30 metros y llegaría al Templo. Sus nervios estaban a flor de piel, igual como cuando el príncipe Diamante había secuestrado a Serena en Tokio de Cristal, pero esta vez sería diferente. Otra vez le mentiría. No compartirían la tan anhelada festividad de la cual ella emocionada, desde Octubre, había iniciado a contarle el itinerario que realizarían esos dos días festivos junto a Rinnie y las chicas y que no pudieron compartir antes ya que estaba siendo poseído por el Negaverso, cuyo único objetivo era matar a Serena y arrebatarle el Cristal de Plata en ese entonces, y no teniendo el valor de decirle "¡_Eh! Cabeza de Chorlito, sabes, no podré compartir contigo estas festividades porque me vuelvo un maldito depresivo que lo único que sabe hacer esos dos días es beber tanto whisky como su hígado y sistema nervioso se lo permitan que luego solo me dedicó a vomitar, dormir, hidratarme, comer un rico caldo de pollo y seguir durmiendo para luego el día 26 ir a clases de nuevo… ¿Estás enfadada?". _¡Pero claro que estaría enfadada! Si le daba ese discurso lo mandaría derechito de una patada de Sailor Moon directo al Cielo. Con solo imaginarse eso, ya quería ir a meterse directo a cualquier bar de mala muerte a beberse todo, TODO lo que hubiera allí, hasta el agua de los floreros. Pero no, sería hombre y enfrentaría las consecuencias de sus actos, aunque se fuera al Cielo y según él, al Infierno.

.

.

El panorama era totalmente caótico en el interior del Templo Hikawa, luego del "_Mejor dicho, imposible" _de Luna y Artemis, a Mina le dieron "los 5 minutos", es decir, le dio una furia extrema que dio como resultado el inicio de una Guerra de Almohadas que no tenía para cuando acabar, donde había miles de plumas volando por doquier, asfixiando a las chicas por la cantidad y el polvo, cuando la puerta corrediza se abrió.

-¡Hola chi…!-en estado de shock total quedó Darien, no logrando seguir hablando cuando divisó la cabeza de odango de Serena, cubierta de plumas de pies a cabeza.

-¡Sácame de aquí, mi querido Darien!-pidió con plumas en su boca.

Darien llevó afuera a la rubia, ayudándola a sacudirse del "Ataque enemigo" de plumas.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó Darien.- ¿Qué pasó ahí dentro?

-Pues, nada fuera de lo normal.- contestó la rubia, terminando de sacarse las últimas plumas de la cabeza.- Es solo que a Mina le dieron los 5 minutos por una bromita de Rinnie y terminamos en Guerra de Almohadas.- rió la joven.

-_Que infantiles_. _Pero que más da, aun son niñas y deben aprovechar.- _pensó el príncipe de la Tierra.-Por cierto Serena… ¿Cuál era la urgencia para la que me requerías?

-Pues, en realidad son dos urgencias.- rió nerviosa la rubia.-La primera es que debes escribir en uno de los papeles que se encuentran en la mesita junto a ese árbol tu deseo navideño y colocarlo en él. La segunda es que debemos hablar de algo importante.

-Yo también tengo que hablar de algo importante Cabeza de Chorlito.- contestó serio. Serena sabía perfectamente bien que cuando Darien usaba el apodo, era porque el tema sería bastante largo o grave.

-Bien, entonces comienza tú.-lo animó la rubia.

-Soy un caballero, así es que comienza tú, Serena.-se desentendió Darien.

-Primero debes escribir tu deseo.

-Ya vuelvo.- dirigiéndose al árbol Darien.

.

.

¡No podía creerlo! Era el árbol más hermoso que jamás había visto en sus cortos 21 años. Se encontraba justo en la parte trasera del templo y estaba decorado con luces navideñas en forma de arroz de varios colores, pelotitas colgantes en color dorado y plateado, papelitos de diversos colores con los deseos navideños de las chicas, fotos en grupo e individuales de ellos-incluidos Luna y Artemis- y lo más impresionante, adornos colgantes con el símbolo de sus respectivos planetas regidores- Mercurio, Venus, La Tierra, una Luna plateada y otra en color rosa, Marte, Júpiter- que le daban el toque especial y de unión entre ellos, además de un lindo pesebre que le daba la esencia de paz y tranquilidad en medio del árbol.

-_Esto es hermoso.- _pensó.-_ ¿Seré capaz de arruinarle la Navidad con mis demonios internos?_

Pero al menos para dejar feliz a Serena, escribió su mensaje "navideño", lo colocó delicadamente en el árbol y prosiguió a iniciar la conversación con su novia.

-Listo, Serena. Mi deseo ya está en el árbol… ¿Cuál es la otra urgencia?

-Bueno…emm…este…-comenzó a titubear la joven.- Tú sabes que somos novios, ¿verdad?

-Sí, claro que sé que somos novios Serena.- respondió Darien como si fuera lo más obvio de la conversación.-Pero… ¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir?

-Bueno, bueno, iré al grano.-alardeando la rubia.-Me gustaría que pasemos esta Navidad como lo que somos. Rinnie, mi mamá, mi papá, Sammy, tú y yo, ya sabes como una familia que se está comenzando a formar desde ya.

-No.-fue la seca respuesta del pelinegro.

-¿Qué?-incrédula la rubia.

-¿Estás sorda Cabeza de Chorlito? Te dije que no, N-O, ¡NO!-gritó exasperado.

-¿¡Qué te pasa Darien?! Hubiera preferido mil veces que me inventaras alguna excusa a que fueras así de cruel y sincero.- respondió enojada.

-Perdóname la vida Cabeza de Chorlito, pero no a todos nos gusta la Navidad, o como yo le llamo "Matavidad".

-¿Matavidad? ¿Qué clase de palabra es esa Darien?

-¡Y ahora te haces la culta, niña caprichosa! Que piensa que todo alrededor es rosa y no hay maldad ni nada por el estilo… ¡Ya reacciona!

-¿Qué reaccione de que manera? ¡Ya sé!- iluminándosele el foco a Serena.- ¿Quieres que reaccione y me dé cuenta de que sigues siendo el mismo frívolo, egoísta, egocéntrico y antisocial que conocí hace un año? ¿Verdad?-ironizó la rubia.- ¡Pues fíjate que no tengo porque reaccionar en ese aspecto porque jamás vas a cambiar!

-¡¿Qué no voy a cambiar?! ¡Por favor! Si yo quiero cambio y si no quiero, no lo hago.- sarcástico Darien.

-No puedo creerlo…Tus padres criaron a un monstruo en vez de un ser humano. Estarían decepcionados de ti al ver que su hijo fue un Casanova y que es un ser más frío que un Iceberg. Morirían por segunda vez.

-Retira lo dicho.-con los dientes apretados Darien.

-No.

-Que lo retires, te digo.

-Te dije que ¡No!-gritó la rubia.

-¡Que lo retires!-eufórico Darien.

.

.

La Guerra de Almohadas había dado finalmente como ganadoras a Mina y Rinnie-a esta última la soborno con comprarle un helado gigante si se aliaba a ella- y dejando la sala de Rei cubierta de plumas y polvo.

-¡Eres una tonta, Mina! ¿Sabes cuánto me demoraré en limpiar este desastre?-gruñó Rei.

-¡No puede ser, esto está demasiado…desordenado!-lloró Lita.

-Tranquila Lita, todo estará bien, todas cooperaremos… ¿Verdad Rinnie?-preguntó Amy.

-Si...Por cierto, ¿Dónde están Serena y Darien?

-¿Darien? ¿Cuándo llegó?-sorprendida Luna.

-Justo cuando Serena salió a pedir ayuda y me pidió que cubriera la zona de ataque, cuando escuche que decía _"¡Sácame de aquí, mi querido Darien!"_. Se oía extraña, quizás tenia plumas en la boca.

-Tal vez.-se rió Mina, contagiando a las demás y llenando el templo de risas.

Pero las risas terminaron cuando escucharon unos gritos que provenían desde la entrada del templo, y no eran cualquier gritos… ¡Serena y Darien estaban peleando!

_-Retira lo dicho.-con los dientes apretados Darien._

_-No._

_-Que lo retires, te digo._

_-Te dije que ¡No!-gritó la rubia._

_-¡Que lo retires!-eufórico Darien._

-¿Están…están peleando?-con los ojos llorosos Rinnie.

-Tranquila, iremos a ver, ¿sí?-la tranquilizó Amy.-Pero tú deberás quedarte aquí, por los gritos se ve que la pelea es grave.

-Aja.-fue lo único que pudo emitir la pelirrosa.

-Vamos a ver chicas.- anunció Rei.

-¡Sí!-dijeron al unísono.

.

.

No supo cuando, ni como, su mano derecha había impactado en la mejilla izquierda de Serena, dejándola roja e hinchada, con un hilillo de sangre recorriendo su labio, además de dejarla tirada en el suelo.

-Yo…yo…perdóname…yo…-no podía hilar oración alguna. Se sentía como un maldito bastardo, ¡había golpeado a Serena!

-¡No te acerques a ella infeliz!-gritó Lita a lo lejos.

-¿La… golpeaste…Darien?-tartamudeó Rinnie.

-¡Rinnie! ¡Te dijimos que te quedarás adentro!-la regañaron las chicas.

-Respóndele a tu hija, Darien.-se oyó la débil voz de Serena desde el piso.- ¡Contéstale lo que te preguntó poco hombre!-gritó llorando.

-Si pequeña, golpeé a Serena.-le respondió avergonzado.

-¡No puedo creerlo Darien! ¡Jamás me imaginé que podrías golpear a Serena por una simple pelea!-lo repudió Rei.

-Mina llévate a Rinnie adentro y no dejes que salga.- indicó Amy.

-Sí. Vamos adentro Rinnie, este no es un buen ambiente para ti.- tomándola en brazos, mientras la niña lloraba.

-Serena, déjame revisarte ¿sí?-pidió Amy, mientras ayudaba a la rubia a ponerse de pie.

-Se acabó…-habló Serena.

-¿Qué?-al unísono todas las chicas, incluyendo a Darien.

-Se acabó… ¡esto se acabó! ¡No era necesario que me golpearas por negarme a retractarme por algo que dije!

-Serena…yo…

-¡Cállate! No quiero escucharte. No tenemos nada en común, solo fuimos el envase para recibir los espíritus de Endimión y Serenity y nada más, ¡Porque Darien Chiba y Serena Tsukino son solo dos terrícolas que creyeron amarse pero que no fue así!

-Serena.-llorando Darien.

-Terminamos. Tal y como tú terminaste conmigo hace un año, yo termino contigo Darien Chiba.

-No puedes, no puedes dejarme.-en shock el pelinegro.

-¿Por qué no? Si no retiró lo dicho ¿me golpearás otra vez?

-Solo fue la rabia… ¡Insultaste a mis padres!-gritó.

-Yo no los insulté… ¡Te insulté a ti, estúpido sordo!

-Dijiste que criaron a un monstruo, ni siquiera los conociste.

-¡Ya no quiero seguir hablando! Sabes, desde que te conozco que me has hecho daño y ya estoy harta de eso, es mejor dejar esto hasta aquí.-derramando lágrimas Serena.

-No, Serena, por favor, te lo suplico, no me dejes, eres mi familia… ¿Te acuerdas?

Pero ya era tarde, Serena ya iba bajando las escaleras del templo, desconsolada y herida, mientras que Darien quedaba derrumbado y tirado en el piso.

-No puede ser.-con voz rota Mina, que traía de la mano a Rinnie.

-¿Qué no te dije que la tuvieras adentro?-la regañó Amy.

-Yo le pedí salir y que me lleve a casa.- respondió la pelirrosa con voz frágil.

-Las acompañó.-dijo Lita.

-Esperen.-se anunciaron Luna y Artemis.

-¿Qué sucede Luna?-preguntó Rei.

-Serena dejó esto a los pies de las escaleras.-señalando el broche en forma de corazón que traía Artemis.

-Su broche de transformación.- suspiró Amy.

-¿Y Darien?-preguntó Artemis.

-¡¿Dónde demonios se metió!?-enfurecida Rei.

.

.

Se sentía el peor de los hombres, el más infeliz y miserable del planeta, hizo lo que más repudiaba en un hombre, ¡Había golpeado a una mujer! Y no a cualquier mujer, ¡Había golpeado a su Serena!

Su mente y su alma le decían solo una cosa, debía sanar el dolor de la única manera que él sabía hacer en esas fechas: beber.

Llegó a su departamento a duras penas, se quitó la ropa quedando solo en sus bóxers negros y comenzó con la dichosa y gloriosa tarea. Se sirvió del whisky más caro y fino que tenía en su mini bar en uno de sus finos vasos de cristal templado, un par de hielos y se tiró en el piso junto al ventanal de su terraza a beber, hasta que pudiera perder de sus recuerdos la imagen de Serena tirada en el suelo, con su mejilla hinchada y su labio roto y con sangre.

.

.

No sabían a quien recurrir. Este parecía ser el fin definitivo de la utópica leyenda de amor entre La Tierra y la Luna. Serena y Darien habían llegado al límite, sobre todo el príncipe que había sido capaz de golpearla hasta que recordaron que había solo una persona que conocía perfectamente bien a Darien: Andrew Furuhata.

-Vayamos al Center Crown por Andrew, él sabrá que hacer.- animó Rinnie.

-Tienes razón, pero usted jovencita debería de irse a casa.-le recordó Mina.

-Tengo hambre y quiero una malteada con un pastel.

-Está bien, tendrás tu malteada con pastel si prometes no inmiscuirte en la conversación, ¿de acuerdo?-negoció Amy.

-Trato hecho.- respondió contenta la niña.

.

.

Serena se encontraba en el parque nº10 llorando amargamente. Darien la había golpeado y no solo eso, ella había decidido poner término a la relación. Quizá no había sido una buena idea decirle un día antes de Navidad sobre la cena sorpresa, tal vez había algo más de trasfondo para que Darien hubiera reaccionado de esa manera, él mencionó algo de que ella supuestamente había insultado a sus suegros fallecidos, pero… ¿En qué maldito momento lo había hecho? ¡Demonios, ya lo había recordado! Se le había ido el detalle de que Darien era frío y ególatra como manera de refugiar el dolor que la muerte de sus padres le había causado y la muy tonta se lo había recordado en plena Navidad.

Mejor iría a hablar con él, porque estaba comenzando a tener una sospecha muy grande, que de ser cierta, sería lo peor que le pudo ocurrir a Darien.

.

.

Andrew se encontraba cerrando el local cuando vio aparecer a las chicas un poco alteradas y nerviosas.

-¿Qué sucede chicas?

-Darien golpeó a Serena porque según él, ella insultó a sus padres y terminaron su relación, otra vez, mejor dicho fue Serena quien terminó con Darien.- relató Mina.

-¿Quién demonios se cree Chiba? ¡Le dije que debía contarle la verdad a Serena!-desesperado Andrew.-Es un imbécil con i mayúscula. Entremos.

-¿Qué verdad?-preguntaron todas.

.

.

Llevaba más de 10 minutos tocando el timbre del departamento de Darien y nadie abría. Necesitaba hablar con urgencia con él, saber la verdad, comprenderlo y pedirle perdón. Pero su cerebro de conejo de la Luna le envió un impulso cerebral recordándole que en el interior de la maceta del pasillo había una llave extra ¡y ella perdiendo el tiempo tocando el timbre!

Colocó la llave en el cerrojo, la giró hacia la derecha, escuchó un "click" y abrió la puerta. Lo que vio la dejó conmocionada…

-Hace 15 años los padres de Darien y él tuvieron el accidente de auto en el cual ellos murieron y mi amigo quedó amnésico…

-Eso lo sabemos Andrew.- interrumpió Lita.

-¿Y saben la fecha exacta del accidente?

-No puede ser…-murmuraron las muchachas.-Es imposible.

.

.

Darien estaba tirado a un lado del ventanal de la terraza, solo en ropa en interior, con un vaso de whisky en la mano derecha, unas cuantas botellas de whisky tiradas por ahí, fotos familiares regadas por todos lados y la televisión encendida mostrando un video de Darien de no más de 6 años de edad cabalgando un caballo negro junto a una hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos azules, vestida de jinete mientras que junto a ellos estaba un hombre que era exactamente igual a Darien físicamente, cabellos negros y ojos verdes, vestido de jinete, cabalgando un caballo blanco. Darien se veía feliz, mostrando una de las pocas sonrisas que ella había logrado sacarle.

-Dime que el accidente no fue en Navidad.- suplicó desesperada, pero él no reaccionaba.- Darien, mi querido Darien, por favor, confía en mí.

Serena se agachó a la altura de Darien y lo abrazó, pero fue rechazada.

-No me rechaces engreído.- trató de reírse por el apodo que hace tiempo no le decía a Darien, pero le fue imposible, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas.

-Si.-sollozó el pelinegro.-Me… dejaron solo en…Navidad.-y no aguantó más, se abrazó a Serena y lloró como un niño chiquito.

-Tranquilo amor.- acariciándole la cabeza la rubia.-No estás solo… ¿Recuerdas? Estamos las chicas, Luna, Artemis, mis padres, Sammy, Rinnie y yo contigo. No estás solo, nunca más, te lo prometí cuando Fiore llegó a la Tierra y lo he cumplido, a excepción de hoy que te deje solo.

-Perdóname, soy un imbécil, no debí haberte golpeado es que…

-¿Me contarás la historia completa o seguirás ahogándote en tus penas y el alcohol?

-¿No me dejarás solo como los abuelos después que te cuente la historia?

-¿Te abandonaron?

-Me culparon por la muerte de ellos…sobre todo por la muerte de él…

-Mi niño, nunca lo haría…

-Eso es lo que era y lo que soy, un niño al que nadie quiere.- comenzó a divagar producto del alcohol en sus venas.

-Eres un niño grande y yo si te quiero.- le besó la frente Serena.- Y la enana también… ¿Me vas a contar la historia sí o no?

-Ese día, la pasamos tan bien juntos. Mamá, papá, la abuela, el abuelo, todos juntos en la hacienda a las afueras de Tokio…

.

.

_El 25 de Diciembre ya se sentía de lo más bien en la hacienda Chiba. El pequeño Darien estaba de los más feliz con el regalo que Santa Claus le había traído, ¡Su propio set de doctor! con su bata bordada con el nombre Dr. Chiba, un maletín, una libretita para anotar indicaciones, su estetoscopio, medicinas, arsenal de doctor y lo más importante, un certificado que debían firmar sus padres para nómbralo el doctor de la familia._

_-¡Abuelo, abuelo! Mira tengo mi estetostopio.- pronunció el pequeño Darien._

_-Se dice estetoscopio hijo.-lo corrigió dulcemente su abuelo Anthony Chiba, un hombre de unos 50 años, quien físicamente era igual a Darien, solo que más maduro y sus ojos eran de color verde. Era un reconocido médico cirujano en Seúl, Corea del Sur. Su padre era japonés y su madre era norteamericana, por lo que la tradición familiar era que la siguiente generación debía tener nombre americano y conservar el apellido japonés._

_-Vaya veo que el pequeño Darien está disfrutando de su regalo.- comentó ilusionada su abuela Emily Chiba, de unos 50 años, era muy linda y elegante. Su cabello era pelirrojo y tenía los ojos azules, igual que Darien y su hijo._

_-Si abuela y cuando sea grande quiero ser un doctor muy famoso como el abuelo y como papá.-dijo orgulloso el pequeño._

_-Creo que tengo un pequeño admirador.-se escuchó una voz masculina._

_-¡Papá!-se lanzó en sus brazos el pequeño. Su padre, Christian Chiba era un reconocido neurocirujano en el estado da Juuban, un hombre joven de unos 28 años, atractivo, cabello negro y ojos verdes como los de su padre, el señor Anthony._

_-¿Y? ¿Es verdad que quieres ser un doctor muy famoso?-preguntó curioso su padre._

_-Si papi, quiero ser un doctor que salve muchas vidas._

_-Pero para eso necesitarás a una linda enfermera que te ayudé.-se anunció en la sala la madre da Darien, Sophie Chiba, una hermosa mujer de unos 27 años, con el cabello castaño y rizado, además de ser dueña de unos hermosos ojos color azul zafiro._

_-¡Mamá!-gritó alegre el niño. -¡Tú vas a ser mi enfermera! ¿Verdad?_

_-Claro que no Darien, porque esa enfermera es mía.- irrumpió celoso Christian._

_-Amor, sabes muy bien que tú eres mi hombre y Darien es mi hombrecito.- explicó Sophie._

_-¡Mamá me avergüenzas!_

_-¡Darien Armando! ¡¿Me puedes explicar eso de que te avergüenzo?!-alterada Sophie._

_-¿Qué no sabes?-con cizaña Christian._

_-¿Qué cosa?_

_-Que a Dariencito le gusta una niña llamada Elizabeth del salón…-pero un súper almohadazo hizo callar a Christian._

_-¡Oye! ¡Te dije que eso era un secreto de hombres papá!-avergonzado el pequeño Darien._

_._

_._

-¿Elizabeth?

-¡Vamos Serena, eso fue como hace mil años!

-¿Mil años?-gritó Serena.-Espero que esto sea un error por lo de tu borrachera, porque que yo recuerde hace mil años fue nuestro amor en el Milenio de Plata.

-Solo fue un decir, Cabeza de Chorlito.

-Mejor sígueme contando la historia si no quieres que te dé una patada, Engreído.-amenazo la rubia.

.

.

_-Ya deja de molestar al niño, Christian… ¿Te acuerdas de esa niña francesa que iba en la secundaria de nuestro hijo, Anthony?-consultó con su esposo Emily._

_-¿Te refieres a Juliette en la secundaria de USA o a Maredith aquí en Tokio?-habló cómplice Anthony._

_-¡Mamá, papá! ¡Me están avergonzando! ¡Harán que Sophie me pida el divorcio!_

_-¿Ahora sabes lo que se siente verdad?- consoló Darien a su padre._

_Una gran risotada por parte de todos se hizo presente. Sin duda alguna, Darien había dejado sin habla a su padre, siendo premiado por su madre aceptando enseguida la propuesta de ser su enfermera. La hora del almuerzo llegó degustando un rico pavo con ensaladas. La tarde se pasó amena debido a que Darien había abierto su consultorio y comenzó a atender a todos los empleados de la hacienda con la ayuda de su enfermera personal. Había llegado la hora de irse, la nieve había cesado pero había comenzado repentinamente a llover, así es que prefirieron irse despacio y con cuidado por la carretera. El automóvil era golpeado incesantemente por la lluvia que cada vez era más fuerte. Darien iba en la parte trasera jugando con su set de doctor y su osito de peluche, su madre iba preocupada por lo resbaladizo del pavimento y su padre estaba desesperado, todos los caminos estaban cortados._

_-Mami, algo le sucede al osito, no está respirando bien.- habló el pequeño._

_-Ahora no Darien, cuando lleguemos a casa jugamos, ¿sí?_

_-Pero es que…_

_-Darien, ya escuchaste a tu madre ahora no, hijo.-le habló golpeado su padre, haciendo que el pequeño se pusiera a llorar._

_-¡No debiste hablarle así!-salió a la defensiva Sophie._

_-Pero debe entender que estamos ocupados y no tenemos tiempo de jugar.-le respondió enojado Christian, descuidando su vista del camino._

_-Por favor, no peleen por mi culpa.- comenzó a llorar Darien.- Perdón…_

_-No llores, hijo ya no pelearemos, pero cuando lleguemos a casa te prometo que juntos los tres revisaremos al osito, ¿De acuerdo?-prometió su padre, descuidando nuevamente su vista del camino._

_-Y yo prometo llegar a preparar unos ricos pasteles.-entusiasmada su madre._

_-¡Sí! Me gusta la idea y también podemos…-pero el niño se quedó callado.- ¡Papi, cuidado!_

_Por ir descuidado, Christian no vio una curva bastante cerrada, por lo que intentó todas las maniobras posibles para evitarla pero el pavimento resbaladizo no ayudó mucho y el automóvil sin más se fue de frente contra la barrera de contención, rompiéndola con una fuerza increíble, cayendo por el barranco dando 1, 2, quizás más vueltas._

_Vidrios rotos por doquier, el automóvil se encontraba abollado por todos lados y el pequeño osito estaba tirado por algún lugar._

_Darien logró salir por una ventana rota gracias a que no llevaba cinturón de seguridad. Su frente estaba rasmillada, sentía un fuerte dolor en su cabeza que comenzaba rápidamente a sangrar y su brazo izquierdo le dolía muchísimo, intentó moverse para pedir ayuda en esa fría noche de invierno pero un ruido ensordecedor lo hizo voltearse y quedar completamente en shock…_

_._

_._

-¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó Serena.

-Cuando me volteé, el auto…el automóvil estaba en llamas y con mis padres adentro, Serena.

.

.

Las chicas no podían procesar aún la información que acaban de descubrir.

-Así es chicas, el señor Christian Chiba y la señora Sophie Chiba, murieron en Navidad, producto del accidente, pero eso no es lo más terrible.- relató Andrew.

-¿No?- preguntó Rei.

-Aún falta decirles la causa de su muerte.

-¿Cuál fue?-indagó Amy.

-Murieron quemados.

Un silencio sepulcral se formó en el Center Crown al descubrir una de las partes más importantes de la vida de Darien.

* * *

**N/A: Seee! está como super pasado de la Navidad el fic, pero es que...ahhh! Tuve algunos problemas partiendo porque mi compu estaba enferma y sin internet+ yo trabajando= sin tiempo para nada, solo dormir, dormir y dormir, jaja. Bien como se pudieron dar cuenta, el fic está ubicado dentro del contexto "Sailor Moon S", luego de la película "El amor de la Princesa Kaguya" por lo que vale decir que es mi primer historia NO UA , así es que espero que no sean muy rudos conmigo. Está historia es un two-shot , osea, que ya al próximo capitulo es el fin, tal vez, quizas, tenga epilogo, eso aun no lo se. Espero sus comentarios, sugerencias, criticas constructivas y demás!**

**Nos estamos leyendo!**

**Besitos,**

**Serenity Amaya.**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen sino que a la gran mangaka Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo utilizo los personajes con el fin de entretener, compartir mi creatividad y sin fines de lucro.**

**Regalo del amigo secreto para Hikari Naomi Black Moon del foro Sailor Moon Univisión.**

**Nota: El rated de la historia a sido cambiado a M debido a la descripción del accidente y sus consecuencias. Lee bajo tu propio criterio.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: "¿Bendita o maldita tu luz?"**

_La Compañía de Bomberos de Tokio estaba haciendo todo lo posible por rescatar con vida a las dos personas que se encontraban dentro del automóvil que acaba de hacer explosión producto de la combustión de la gasolina._

_Gracias al cielo, una patrulla policial se encontraba haciendo ronda por la carretera debido a la lluvia, cuando divisaron un gran incendio, decidiendo los oficiales bajarse del vehículo para observar la situación y pedir refuerzos, cuando escucharon los gritos desgarradores de un niño pidiendo ayuda._

_-¡Por favor, alguien que me ayude a salvar a mis papitos, no quiero quedarme solo! ¡Tengo miedo y frío! ¡No quiero que mueran por mi culpa!_

_-Central de Guardia de Bomberos, repito, Central de Guardia de Bomberos, cambio.-habló por el comunicador el policía._

_-Aquí comandante de la 1º Compañía de Bomberos de Tokio, Itachi Fujima, cambio.-respondió._

_-Soy el oficial Akira Fukuda y ha ocurrido un accidente automovilístico en la carretera "Iceberg", aparentemente es una familia compuesta por los padres y un niño de aproximadamente 6 años de edad. Mi compañera la oficial Hikari Yasuda se ha puesto en contacto con el servicio de urgencias del Hospital General de Tokio para el envío de equipo médico, cambio._

_-Entendido oficial Fukuda, vamos para allá… ¿Qué tan grave se ve la situación? Cambio._

_-A simple vista puedo decir que el automóvil se volcó por lo resbaladizo del pavimento, destruyendo la barrera de contención, cayendo unos 10 a 15 metros de profundidad, cambio._

_-Intenten comunicarse con el niño por medio de un megáfono y por nada del mundo se les vaya a ocurrir bajar, cambio.- pidió el comandante Fujima al oficial Fukuda, puesto que ya se conocían desde antes y el bombero sabía perfectamente bien que el policía se creía "Superman" y se las daba de héroe._

_-Copiado Comandante…Y descuida esta situación no se ve como para dármelas de "Superman", cambio.-respondió serio el policía._

_-Bien, estaremos ahí en uno minutos, cambio y fuera.-cortó la conversación el bombero._

_-¡Yasuda!-gritó el oficial._

_-Sí, señor.-respondió la joven._

_-¿Qué te dijeron los del hospital?_

_-Enviaran dos helicópteros y una ambulancia para el traslado de las víctimas y tendrán los quirófanos listos._

_-Entendido. Escucha ve a la patrulla, saca el megáfono y la linterna de emergencia y comunícate con el niño mientras que yo les hago guardia a los helicópteros y a la ambulancia, además anota los datos que el niño te vaya diciendo. Debes tenerle paciencia, ya que por los gritos que escuchamos he de suponer que se encuentra en shock.-dio las instrucciones Fujima._

_-Sí, señor, no se preocupe, seré paciente con él, ya he tratado con niños en accidentes.-comentó Hikari._

_Hikari fue corriendo hacia la patrulla, sacó el megáfono y la linterna de la cajuela y se acercó a la zona donde la barrera de contención había sido arrancada por la fuerza del vehículo._

_._

_._

-No puede ser Darien, eso quiere decir que…-Serena no pudo completar la frase, ya que las lágrimas se hicieron presente.

-Sí…ellos...- Darien bebió un poco de whisky antes de continuar.- ¡Murieron quemados Serena! ¡Y no pude hacer nada para salvarlos! ¡Solo ver como el maldito automóvil se consumía por completo en llamas!-nuevamente estallaba en llanto y continuó bebiendo.

-No digas eso, solo eras un niño, estabas sangrando de la cabeza… ¡¿Qué más podías hacer!? ¿Acaso adentrarte entre las llamas y morir junto con ellos?-preguntó la rubia exaltada y con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Quizá…

.

.

-¿Y los padres de Darien murieron en el lugar o en el hospital, Andrew?-preguntó Rinnie, quien mientras bebía su malteada y comía su pastel, sin que se dieran cuenta, se escabulló de la cocina a escuchar la conversación escondida.

-¡Oiga señorita! ¿Acaso Amy no le dijo que podría venir con la condición de no inmiscuirse en la conversación?-la regañó Rei.

-Ahora no Rei, yo sé muy bien lo que se siente perder a las personas que más amas, sobre todo si sabes que tuviste la culpa.-contestó la pelirrosa de manera lastimosa.

-Rinnie, lo que sucedió contigo también fue un accidente, al igual que lo de Darien.

-Pero Amy…

-Amy tiene razón, Rinnie. A Darien no le gustaría verte triste.-la consoló Lita.

-Respondiendo a la pregunta de Rinnie, bueno su madre murió una hora después de llegada al hospital y su padre unas cuantas horas después. La señora Sophie tenía quemaduras de tercer grado tanto internas como externas, varios huesos rotos y muerte cerebral, en cambio el señor Christian tenía quemaduras de tercer grado solo externamente e internamente eran algo más leves, la columna la tenía fracturada en tres partes y también tenía hemorragia interna.-relató Andrew.

-Pobre Darien, todo lo que tuvo que vivir con solo 6 años de edad.-se lamentó Mina.

-Y eso no es todo chicas, ni se imaginan como reaccionaron sus abuelos cuando se enteraron de la noticia.

.

.

_Darien no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, solo 5 minutos antes todo era felicidad junto a sus padres y ahora todo era un infierno pero de pronto comenzó a escuchar una voz que lo llamaba… ¡Sus gritos de auxilio habían dado resultado!_

_-¡Hola! ¿Me escuchas pequeño? Vamos por favor dame una señal para ayudarte, soy la oficial Hikari Yasuda, ¿Me escuchas?-llamó por el megáfono._

_-¡Al fin llegó la ayuda!-se alegró el pequeño, tanto que comenzó a llorar.- ¡Estoy aquí!-gritando lo más fuerte que sus pulmones le permitían en esos momentos._

_-¿Aquí donde pequeño?- preguntó la oficial._

_-¡Cerca de una roca gigantesca junto al automóvil!-gritó._

_-¡Dame un segundo para alumbrar bien! Por cierto… ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_-¡Me llamó Darien Chiba, tengo 6 años y me duele mi bracito izquierdo!-gritó el niño nuevamente._

_-¡Por dios! ¡Ya te vi y estás sangrando mucho de la cabeza! ¡No te muevas! ¡Iré por ayuda! ¡¿Entendido?!-pidió la oficial._

_-¡No, por favor, no me deje solo!-lloró desesperado Darien.- ¡Por favor, hay que rescatar a mis papitos!_

_-¡No llores, hijo!-en ese instante Hikari sintió la sirena de la ambulancia y de los bomberos.- ¡La ambulancia y los bomberos acaban de llegar! ¡Te prometo que te sacaremos a ti y a tus papitos pronto pero pase lo que pase no debes moverte para evitar que sigas sangrando! ¡No te asustes si sientes un viento fuerte, ya que eso significa que los helicópteros llegaron para llevarse a tus papitos al hospital!-indicó Hikari._

_-¡¿Me promete que volverá y ayudarán a mis papitos?!-suplicó Darien._

_-Te lo prometo, pero déjame ir por uno de los bomberos para bajar por ti mi niño._

_-De acuerdo…Y oficial…Gracias.-contestó Darien bajito al tiempo que se desmayaba._

_-¡Darien! ¡Dios mío! ¡Oficial Fukuda, oficial Fukuda! ¡Venga pronto!-gritó fuera de control Hikari._

_-¿Qué sucede Yasuda?-preguntó el oficial acercándose a ella junto al comandante Fujima._

_-¡El niño se acaba de desmayar! ¡Tiene rota la cabeza y…!_

_-Tranquilízate Yasuda, dime ¿Cómo se llama el niño?-preguntó Fukuda._

_-Se llama Darien Chiba, tiene 6 años y al parecer su brazo izquierdo está roto, ya que me dijo que le dolía mucho antes de desmayarse._

_-¿Darien Chiba? ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Sí es el hijo del neurocirujano Christian Chiba!-contestó sorprendido el comandante Fujima._

_-¿Lo conoces?-preguntó curioso Fukuda._

_-¡Basta de charla y ayudemos al pequeño y a sus padres!- los regañó Hikari._

_-Hansford, Winston, ustedes dos sacaran al niño, Kumada ve donde los muchachos y preparen las mangueras para que comencemos a apagar el fuego, con ayuda de "Superman" bajaremos a sacar al Dr. Chiba junto a su esposa… ¡Rápido, rápido! ¡Que el tiempo está en nuestra contra!_

_Rápidamente el equipo de bomberos se comenzó a movilizar. Lo primero que hicieron fue comenzar a apagar el fuego, por suerte aún seguía lloviendo, cosa que les facilitaba un poco las cosas, los bomberos Hansford y Winston se encargaron de inmovilizar a Darien y sacarlo del barranco en el que estaba para enviarlo al hospital. Fukuda y Fujima quedaron en shock tras haber apagado las llamas y ver el estado de las dos personas que se encontraban dentro y que milagrosamente aún seguían con vida. Rápidamente fueron trasladados al Hospital General de Tokio en helicóptero por la gravedad de su salud. La oficial Yasuda se fue junto con Darien en la ambulancia, mientras que el oficial Fukuda llamaba a los señores Chiba para darles la noticia._

_-¡Sophie Chiba, 27 años, con quemaduras de tercer grado y varias fracturas!-comunicó el paramédico._

_-¡Llévenla de inmediato a quirófano!-ordenó el jefe del área de quemados._

_-¡Christian Chiba, 28 años, quemaduras de tercer grado, columna vertebral fracturada en tres secciones y hemorragia interna!-comunicó el otro paramédico._

_-¡A quirófano James, rápido!-ordenó Anthony Chiba, quien había llegado como alma que lleva el diablo al hospital._

_-¡Darien Chiba, 6 años, fractura de brazo izquierdo, contusión en la cabeza y hemorragia!-informó otro paramédico._

_-¡A quirófano, ya!-pidió la pediatra._

_Darien y sus padres se encontraban estabilizados luego de recibir los cuidados médicos pertinentes, pero la primera noticia mortal había llegado y el encargado de darla era Anthony Chiba._

_-¿Cómo están?-preguntó Emily, quien acababa de llegar al hospital. _

_-No muy bien.-respondió cabizbajo.- Darien tiene fracturado su brazo izquierdo y una contusión en la cabeza. Ha perdido mucha sangre por lo que la oficial de policía accedió a donarle sangre. Christian tiene el 100% de su cuerpo quemado, su columna fracturada en tres partes y hemorragia interna y Sophie sacó la peor parte._

_-¡Dios mío, Anthony! Vamos, dime… ¿Cómo está Sophie?-suplicó Emily._

_-No tiene vuelta, querida. Tiene quemaduras internas y externas al 100%, varios huesos rotos y lo peor de todo es que tiene muerte cerebral._

_-¡No puede ser! ¡Pobre de mi hijo y de mi nieto!_

_-Pobre de nuestro hijo querrás decir._

_-¿Por qué dices eso, Anthony?-preguntó confundida la mujer._

_-Milagrosamente los bomberos dieron con una cámara de vigilancia en el automóvil de Christian y la policía se encargó de revisar el vídeo donde sale que nuestro hijo varias veces volteo hacia atrás para ver a Darien, también sale que estaba discutiendo con Sophie por causa de Darien y se ve la advertencia que el mocoso le hizo a nuestro hijo sobre la curva… ¡Te das cuenta! ¡Mató a su madre y dejó muerto en vida a su padre!- gritó Anthony._

_-¡Maldito mocoso! ¡Por su culpa sus padres están así!_

_Una hora más tarde, Anthony Chiba tomó la decisión de desconectar a Sophie, ya no había nada más que hacer por ella, más bien había que dejarla partir a un lugar donde su cuerpo ya no sufriera por las quemaduras sufridas. Cinco minutos después Darien había despertado, se encontraba en una habitación del área pediátrica, su cabeza estaba vendada, su frente tenía un pequeño parche, su brazo izquierdo estaba enyesado y en su mano derecha tenía dos vías intravenosas, una conducía el suero y la otra sangre, además de tener oxígeno y tener conectado un monitor cardíaco que monitoreaba sus signos vitales. Junto a él se encontraba su osito que había sido encontrado entre los escombros. Las lágrimas comenzaban a caer nuevamente, su mami había muerto, él lo sabía, ya que ella se había ido a despedir en sus sueños, pidiéndole que fuera fuerte y que no sintiera culpa, que lamentaba dejarlo solo pero su cuerpo le dolía mucho y necesitaba descansar y que nunca dudará que su amor hacia él acabaría por irse al cielo, que le agradecía a la vida de haberlo tenido como hijo y que cumpliera su sueño de ser doctor. _

_Como pudo se quito el oxígeno, los cables del monitor y las vías intravenosas de la mano. Salió de su habitación rumbo al pasillo no importándole que su mano sangraba, abordó el ascensor y subió al sexto piso, donde él sabía era el área de quemados. Nadie debía decirle que sus padres tenían quemaduras, era obvio que así lo era, puesto que habían estado encerrados mucho tiempo dentro del automóvil en llamas. El ascensor se detuvo en el sexto piso y se dirigió al área de quemados críticos donde estaban sus padres. Ingresó sin que nadie lo viera por el largo pasillo, buscó por todas las habitaciones hasta que dio con la nº615, en la cual se encontraba su padre y con paso firme pero a la vez tambaleante por el mareo que sentía, entró y comenzó a llorar en el mismo instante en que lo vio._

_._

_._

-Mi padre estaba vendado de pies a cabeza, parecía una verdadera momia.-rió Darien por efecto de las tres botellas de whisky que se había bebido.- Su vendaje a pesar de todo tenía un leve color rojizo, su cuello estaba inmovilizado con un cuello ortopédico al igual que su espalda con unos fierros extraños, tenía miles de cables que lo monitoreaban a cada segundo, varias vías intravenosas en sus manos y estaba conectado a ventilación mecánica.

-¿Cuántos de esos te has bebido?-preguntó Serena.

-Que sé yo, como dos botellas, tal vez más.- respondió Darien riéndose.

-No me parece gracioso. Pude haberme enojado falsamente cuando salió a relucir el nombre de la tal Elizabeth, pero esto es serio Darien, sé que es difícil relatarme lo sucedido pero… ¡Ya deja de beber!-lo regañó su novia.

-¡Y que quieres que haga!-gritó.- ¡Es de la única manera en que funciono bien cuando cuento el relato de la maldita noche!

-Pues a mí no me parece muy bien que digamos, deberías mirarte en el estado en que te encuentras.

-Ya lo sé, mira te prometo que en cuanto termine el relato dejo de beber ¿sí?-pidió el pelinegro.-Es que ahora viene lo peor.

-Bueno, pero sea lo que sea que venga ahora, no pienso dejarte solo, así es que por más crudo que sea, controla un poco el whisky.

-Gracias por no juzgarme, Cabeza de Chorlito.

-No te preocupes y continúa con el relato, Engreído.

.

.

_-Perdóname papi, por mi culpa estás aquí en el hospital y mamá murió.-sollozaba Darien apoyando su cabeza vendada en el cuerpo de su padre.- A pesar de lo que sucedió, ella se veía hermosísima, su cabello castaño bailaba al viento y sus ojos azules brillaban mucho. Tenía un vestido blanco y me dio un beso en la frente. Por favor, no me dejes solo, sé que tengo a los abuelos pero no es lo mismo._

_-¿Y quién te dijo que nos tienes a nosotros?-escuchó el pequeño la voz de su abuelo._

_-¿A…abuelo?-titubeó Darien._

_-¡Yo no soy tu abuelo, carajo!-gritó Anthony._

_-¿Por qué me dices eso?-llorando el niño._

_-Mataste a tú madre, mocoso y dejaste a mi hijo convertido en un despojo humano ¡A mi único hijo! ¡A mi orgullo! Mientras que tú estás aquí, vivo… ¡Vivo!_

_-¡Perdóname abuelo, por favor perdóname! ¡Sé que fue mi culpa! ¡Sé que debí haber muerto yo!-desconsolado el niño._

_-Nunca te voy a perdonar… ¡Eres un malnacido!_

_-¡Ya basta de gritarle al niño, Anthony! ¡Ya basta! ¡Tus malditos gritos se escuchan hasta el tercer piso del hospital!_

_-No te metas Yuiko.- desafío Anthony._

_-Soy la jefa de pediatría y la encargada de cuidar a Darien y nada ni nadie, ni mucho menos tú va a lastimar al niño… ¿Entendiste?_

_-Pueden hacerse cargo de ese mocoso si quieren, pero Emily y yo no lo queremos._

_-¡Doctora Maki! ¡Doctora Maki!-entró gritando a la habitación un enfermero._

_-¿Qué sucede Takato?-preguntó asustada Yuiko._

_-¡Me acaban de informar que vieron entrar a Darien a la morgue!_

_-¿Qué?-sorprendida la doctora.- ¿En qué momento se escapó de aquí? ¡Dios mío! ¡Va a ver a Sophie toda quemada, ya que está sin las vendas!_

_-Debemos llevar una camilla doctora, el niño iba sangrando, pero no sabemos si es porque se quitó las vías o es sangrado de la cabeza.-explicó Takato._

_-Se me había olvidado que había venido a buscarlo por lo del sangrado.-suspiró Yuiko.-Espero que estés contento Anthony. Ahora el pobre verá a su madre, tal cual como quedó a causa del accidente._

_-Ojalá y se le remueva la conciencia y vea el resultado del crimen que cometió.-diciendo esto, el doctor Chiba corrió a la pediatra de la habitación de su hijo para poder compartir con él sus últimos momentos de vida._

_Por suerte nadie lo había visto irse. El mareo había aumentado mucho más tras la pelea con su abuelo y su mano sangraba cada vez más…Pero no le importaba, él quería morir. Su padre una vez le había dicho que la gente podía morir si se quedaba sin sangre en el cuerpo y cuando morían los llevaban a la morgue. Su padre le había dicho también que los niños no podían entrar ahí y para mala suerte-o buena suerte de él- le mostró el camino de cómo podía llegar a la morgue, solo era bajar hasta el subterráneo, doblar a la derecha y encontraría dos puertas enormes con un cartel que decía: "Morgue del Hospital. No entrar. Solo personal autorizado"._

.

.

-¿Y entonces que pasó?-preguntó Rei.

-Darien entró a la fría sala donde estaba el cuerpo de su madre.-siguió relatando Andrew, mientras bebía un poco del té que tuvo que preparar para él y para las chicas que estaban con los nervios a flor de piel.-Comenzó a leer cada uno de los carteles que colgaban de los pies de los demás fallecidos, hasta que dio con el cuerpo de su madre.

-Se me parte el corazón del solo hecho de imaginar que Darien vio a su madre toda quemada.-dijo Mina afligida.- Pobre de nuestro amigo.

-Bueno Andrew, supongo que alguien fue a buscar a Darien a la morgue, ¿cierto?-preguntó Amy.

-Efectivamente, pero antes de que lo fueran a buscar, él vio el cuerpo de su madre. Ella era la fallecida nº15 de esa noche y posteriormente su padre fue el nº16. El pobre de mi amigo levantó la sabanilla que cubría el cuerpo sin vida de la señora Sophie y la vio toda quemada. No había lugar de su cuerpo que no estuviera quemado, hasta que entraron los médicos y lo vieron abrazado al cuerpo de su madre.

.

.

_La morgue se llenó con los desgarradores gritos de Darien que se escuchaban hasta el segundo piso del hospital. El dolor que ese pobre niño sentía era inigualable, su madre se veía tan diferente a cuando se fue a despedir de él… ¿Acaso el cuerpo de su padre se encontraría igual al de ella o quizás peor? Probablemente sus quemaduras no eran tan graves como las de ella, pero de algo si estaba seguro, su padre pronto partiría al cielo, lo presentía en lo más profundo de su corazón, se quedaría solo…para siempre…_

_-¡No! ¡Mamá! ¡Perdóname por matarte, perdóname!-gritaba Darien abrazado al cuerpo sin vida de su madre.- ¡Tenías razón, estas toda lastimada!_

_-Darien, pequeño, suelta el cuerpo de tu madre, esto no te hace bien.-entró la doctora Yuiko a la sala, junto al equipo médico, sujetando el cuerpo de Darien._

_-¡No! ¡Ella está muerta! ¡Muerta!-llorando y gritando Darien.- ¡Y mi papi pronto se irá! ¡Los abuelos no me quieren, porque también lo maté a él! ¡Así es que suéltenme, tengo que ir a despedirme de mi papi aunque el abuelo este junto a él!-pidió._

_-Te llevaremos mi niño, pero primero debemos curarte tu manita, ¿sí?_

_-Entendido doctora, pero… ¿Podrían soltarme?_

_-Claro que sí. Chicos, suelten al niño por favor._

_-Sí, doctora.-respondieron los paramédicos y enfermeros._

_El equipo médico soltó a Darien y haciendo uso de sus últimas fuerzas, empujó a todo el mundo, abordó el ascensor hasta el segundo piso y se lanzó escaleras abajo, atravesando una de las puertas de vidrio de urgencias quedando inconsciente._

_-¡Darien! ¡¿Qué hiciste pequeño?!-descontrolada la pediatra Yuiko._

_-Tranquilícese doctora, debemos llevarlo a quirófano de nuevo, la herida de la cabeza se abrió y tiene la pierna derecha fracturada.-dijo uno de los paramédicos._

_._

_._

-¿Te golpeaste la cabeza dos veces?-impactada Serena.

-Sí, y producto del segundo golpe perdí la memoria. Me enyesaron la pierna, me realizaron una nueva transfusión de sangre y me detuvieron la hemorragia de la cabeza. Estuve como dos horas en el quirófano y me dijeron que mi padre había muerto una hora después mientras yo estaba en mi habitación. También se fue a despedir de mí, me dijo que lo perdonara por haberme gritado y que…-las lágrimas comenzaban a asomarse en sus pupilas azules.

-Tranquilo mi Darien, estoy aquí.-lo consoló la rubia.- ¿Qué más te dijo tú padre?

-Que era su orgullo.

-¿Y los infelices…quiero decir tus abuelos?-se corrigió Serena.

-El abuelo apenas supo que papá había muerto, se subió a su automóvil y se lanzó por el barranco donde caímos. Murió instantáneamente y la abuela no aguantó la culpa de haberme tratado mal, subió al cuarto piso que es pediatría, me pidió perdón cuando supo que había perdido la memoria luego de que me hicieron una tomografía y se fue a la hacienda, la incendió y se lanzó por la escaleras. No pudieron hacer nada.

.

.

-Pobres de los abuelos de Darien.- comentó sorprendida Mina.

-A pesar de todo es entendible su comportamiento, pienso que no hubieran soportado verle la cara a Darien, sabiendo de que ellos estaban equivocados.-dijo Lita.

-Así es chicas, bueno creo que ya les conté lo más importante y es bastante tarde, así es que las iré a dejar a casa.-anunció Andrew.

-Llévanos al templo Andrew, por favor. Las chicas pidieron permiso y se quedarán a dormir en mi casa.-pidió Rei.

-Entendido chicas, iré por las llaves de mi automóvil y por mi abrigo y nos vamos.

-Te esperaremos Andrew.-contestó entusiasmada Mina.

-¡Mina!-la regañaron las chicas.

-¿Qué hice? No es mi culpa que Andrew este de muerte.-coqueta Mina.

-¡Ya basta Mina!-la regañó Rei.- ¿Dónde podrá estar Serena?

-Ajá, si ya entendí Serena tonta, pero ¿Estás bien?, ¡¿Qué?! ¿Te contó toda la historia? ¿Quién es esa? ¡Que alivio! Me habías asustado, sip, estoy en el Center Crown con las chicas y Andrew nos irá a dejar al templo, si Serena, ya lo sabemos todo, el mismo Andrew nos contó, dile a Darien que yo también lo quiero y que lo entiendo, entonces él te irá a dejar al templo ¿Verdad? ¡No vayan a hacer ninguna cosa par de pervertidos! ¡Era broma Serena! No te enfades, les diré a las chicas, por cierto… ¿Serena, me oyes?, ¿Serena?, ¡Serena!

-¿Dónde está Serena, Rinnie?-preguntó Luna, cuidando que Andrew no apareciera.

-En el departamento de Darien y… ¡Me cortó el teléfono!-dijo indignada la pelirrosa.

-¿De dónde sacaste un teléfono?-indagó Mina.

-Es que llamé a Serena con mi Luna Pelota convertida en teléfono a su comunicador y ella me devolvió la llamada, pero la muy tonta me cortó y no pude decirle que tenemos su broche de transformación, por cierto Darien le contó toda la historia a Serena.-explicó la niña.

-Que alivio.-suspiró Artemis.

-Bien chicas, vámonos ya al templo, porque se ha puesto a llover.-dijo Andrew.

-Oye Andrew, Serena nos acaba de llamar, está con Darien y le contó todo.-informó Amy.

-Al fin mi amigo se sincero, bueno señoritas es hora de irse, por cierto les traje unos pasteles para que coman en el templo y los de la caja rosada son para Serena, así no pelean y los de la caja amarilla son para ti Rinnie.

-¡Gracias Andrew! ¡Te quiero!-contenta la niña.

Así partieron rumbo al Templo Hikawa, esperando a que los príncipes aparecieran por allá pero esa noche llena de confesiones traería algunas sorpresas.

.

.

-Así es pequeño conejo, luego de que me fui del templo estuve un rato en el parque y vine a ver a Darien, si estoy bien, me contó porque odia la Navidad, y una tal Elizabeth quería quitarnos a Darien, pero solo fue una compañera de la primaria, ¿Andrew lo sabía todo? Entendido Rinnie, le diré, y si él me irá a dejar al templo dentro de una rato, ¡Que cosas dices niña! ¡Te estás juntando mucho con Mina! ¡Adiós!

-¿Y que te dijo la pequeña Serena?

-Puedes creer que me acaba de decir que no hiciéramos ninguna cosa de las que tú ya sabes.-contó Serena roja como tomate.

-¿Enserio te dijo eso?-preguntó Darien igual de rojo.

-Sí, también me dijo que Andrew les contó todo, que las iría a dejar al templo a ella y a las chicas y que te entendía y quería mucho.

-Mi pequeña Dama…-suspiró Darien.

-Te entiende por lo que pasó en Tokio de Cristal, cuando Black Moon los invadió. Por cierto le conté lo de Elizabeth.

-¿Qué?

-Así es jovencito nos deberás rendir cuentas.-amenazó Serena.-Pero poniéndonos serios… ¿Qué pasó luego de que te enteraste de la muerte de tus abuelos y de tu amnesia?

-Desperté un mes después, la contusión fue muy grande, me di cuenta que no recordaba nada, a excepción del accidente, supe por el periódico sobre la muerte de mis abuelos, tuve varios estados de coma y ante cualquier descuido por parte de las enfermeras, me escapaba y me golpeaba la cabeza en cualquier pared o puerta para que se me partiera la cabeza y morir.

-Darien.-lo regañó Serena.

-Aún sentía culpa. Estuve cerca de cuatro años internado, ya que las veces que me iban a dar el alta médica o me tenían una familia adoptiva, atentaba contra mi vida. Pero un día de aquellos conocí a Fiore, para ese entonces ya no tenía enyesados ni el brazo ni la pierna, solo vendada la cabeza, también conocí a una niña rubia que me contó que su mamá había tenido un bebé.-en ese instante Serena se sonrió.- También me consoló cuando me vio llorar y me regalo una rosa roja.

-Ajá… ¿Y luego?

-Como era hijo único, la oficial Hikari Yasuda pidió mi custodia temporal, salí del hospital, me llevó a su casa, comencé a ir a la escuela y a los catorce me dieron la emancipación y recibí la herencia tanto de mis abuelos como de mis padres. Cuando me fui a vivir solo, prometí que nunca más sería débil y adopté el carácter arrogante, serio y frío con el que me conociste, Serena. Y me convertí en un Casanova de lo peor.-esto último lo dijo con la cabeza agachada.-Le debó mi vida a la oficial, pero dos años después de que me fui de su casa, me enteré que se había casado con el bombero Itachi Fujima y que estaban residiendo en Seúl.

-Ajá… ¿Y que más, Darien?-indagó curiosa Serena.

-Por favor, Serena.-suspiró Darien.-Terminé la preparatoria, entré a la universidad y mi vida cambió cuando una bola de papel me golpeó en la cabeza, mejor dicho me cambió cuando conocí a la persona que me lanzó la bola de papel.

-Darien….-suspiró Serena.-Al menos ayude a que dejaras de ser un Casanova.- rió.-¿Algo más?

-Serena, no me harás contarte todo lo demás que tú ya sabes ¿verdad?-preguntó Darien.

-Puede ser, si con eso logró que ya no bebas más whisky.-contestó inocente Serena.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que durante todo este rato, bueno a partir de que hablé por teléfono con Rinnie, no has bebido nada de nada.-explicó Serena.

-Eres una tramposa.-le contestó Darien, agarrando a Serena de la cintura.

-¡Ey! Quita esas manos de encima, pervertido.-lo regañó y rió Serena.- Levántate, ve a bañarte, ponte ropa cómoda y salgamos a caminar ¿sí?

-Claro que si, Cabeza de Chorlito.

-Vamos, ya vete que te vas a resfriar.

-Serena…

-¿Si, dime?

-Quiero pedirte perdón por haberte pegado esa bofetada…

-Darien…

-Déjame terminar por favor Serena, nunca antes le había contado esa parte de mi pasado a ninguna chica, pero a ti te correspondía saberlo desde el día en que descubrí que te amaba, más allá de ser la Princesa Serenity, sino por ser tú.-se sinceró Darien.

-No tienes que pedirme perdón, te amo…-respondió Serena.- ¡Pero ya vete a bañar quieres!

.

.

Dicho esto, Darien se fue a bañar, se vistió y partieron rumbo al parque nº10, abrazados y felices de que todo se hubiera solucionado, pero Darien aún debía enfrentar una dura prueba.

-Oye Darien… ¿Crees que pronto encontremos al Enviado del Bien?-preguntó Serena, mientras estaba sentada junto a Darien en una banca del parque y abrazados.

-No lo sé, Serena, pero me preocupa el hecho de que cada vez que ocupas el poder de la Copa Lunar quedas agotada, incluso en la batalla contra Snow Kaguya, a pesar de que las chicas te ayudaron con sus poderes.

-Tienes razón… ¡Ay, no!

-¿Qué pasa Serena?

-Está lloviendo, tendremos que irnos al templo.-haciendo un puchero Serena.

-Bueno señorita, por suerte vinimos en mi automóvil, vámonos antes que quedemos empapados más de lo normal.

_-Ustedes no irán a ninguna parte.-escucharon una voz._

-¿Quién eres tú?-preguntó Darien.

_-¿Qué acaso no me reconoces? ¡Soy tú!-respondió la voz._

-¿Yo? ¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando?!

_-Pobrecito de ti, no debiste deshacerte de mí._

-¡Oye! ¡¿Por qué no mejor das la cara?! ¡Cobarde!-gritó Serena.

-¡_Cállate! Tú no sabes lo que es estar solo y ver a tus padres quemados._

-¿Soledad? ¿Padres quemados?-murmuró Darien.

-¿Ahora lo recuerdas no?-respondió la voz misteriosa, apareciendo frente a Serena y Darien. Era un hombre idéntico a Darien, vestido completamente de negro, con la cabeza vendada y rasmillones en el cuerpo y el rostro.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó Serena apretando los dientes.- ¡Y no tientes tu suerte, miserable!

-Soy Dark, mocosa. La reencarnación del dolor y del sufrimiento.

-¿Qué?-incrédula Serena.

-O para que entiendas mejor, soy la representación de los sentimientos de tristeza, dolor y sufrimiento.

-Serena…Huye de aquí, ahora.- pidió Darien.

-No Darien, tú aún estás un poco débil por todo el whisky que te bebiste, así es que es mejor que tú huyas, yo voy a transformarme.-dijo Serena.- ¡Poder Cósmico Lunar! ¡Transformación!-gritó levantando su mano, pero se dio cuenta de un enorme problema.- ¿Y mi broche de transformación?

-Pero que graciosa eres, dime ¿Dónde está tu traje de Sailor Moon?-se burló Dark.

-¿Cómo sabes que soy Sailor Moon?- palideció Serena.

-Porque yo soy los sentimientos de Darien, niña tonta y gracias a que él decidió contarte nuestro secreto sobre el accidente y aceptar la bendita luz y amor que tú le ofrecías, se liberó de mí y ahora no podremos vengarnos de los idiotas que son felices y tienen a sus padres.-explicó Dark.-Digamos que soy su parte mala, así como El Caballero de la Luna era su parte buena que ayudaba a la tonta Sailor Moon, yo no la quiero ayudar, quiero destruirla a ella y a sus padres para que Darien pueda ser feliz.

-Eso no sucederá nunca, porque antes de lastimar a Serena prefiero morir, ¿entendiste Fuerza Maligna?-dijo Darien ya transformado en Tuxedo Mask.

-Sabes perfectamente bien que no soy ninguna Fuerza Maligna, Darien. Soy lo que tú sientes, lo que tú creaste con los años.-se defendió Dark.

-¡Cállate!-gritó Tuxedo Mask.-Serena, hazme caso y vete de aquí. Busca a las chicas y encuentra tu broche, ¿entendido?

-No puedo dejarte solo. Él es capaz de hacerte daño y yo no quiero eso.-sollozó Serena.-Sabes que sin ti me muero.

-Con que si a Darien le pasa algo, tú ¿te morirías, no es así, Serena?-interrogó Dark.

-Sí, porque yo lo amo y no estoy dispuesta a verlo sufrir nunca más.

-Bien, sabes algo Darien, me estoy aburriendo de insistir, así es que si no quieres destruir a la niña tonta por las buenas, tendrás que hacerlo por las malas.-amenazó Dark.

-Prefiero por las malas…pero antes hagamos un trato.-negoció Darien.

-Te escucho.

-Te desafío a una batalla, aquí y ahora. Si yo gano, desaparecerás para siempre y me dejarás en paz.-propuso.

-¿Y si yo gano, Darien?

.

.

Serena aprovechó la conversación que estaban teniendo Darien y Dark para esconderse detrás de un árbol y llamar a las chicas.

-Amy… ¿Me escuchas?

-Sí, Serena… ¿Qué ocurre?

-Vengan pronto al parque nº10, apareció una especie de Darien maligno, Darien va a pelear con él ahora mismo y perdí mi broche de transformación.-dijo nerviosa.

-Nosotras lo tenemos aquí, Serena.-habló Rei.-Artemis lo encontró en las escaleras del templo.

-Rei, por favor, te lo suplico, vengan rápido. Ese hombre va a matar a mi Darien.-sollozando Serena.

-Tranquila, ya vamos, pero no llores y hagas lo que hagas no te metas en la pelea hasta que lleguemos nosotras.

-Si, Rei.- respondió Serena cortando la comunicación.

.

.

-Bueno chicas, ya escucharon la situación.-dijo Amy.

-Entonces no queda nada más que hacer que…-pero Rinnie interrumpió a Mina.

-¡Chicas, transformémonos!

-¡Sí!-todas al unísono.

-¡Por el Poder Estelar de Mercurio!

-¡Por el Poder Estelar de Marte!

-¡Por el Poder Estelar de Júpiter!

-¡Por el Poder Estelar de Venus!

-¡Por el Poder del Prisma Lunar!

-¡TRANSFORMACIÓN!-gritaron todas.

Estando ya las cinco Sailor Scaut listas, se prepararon para realizar la Teletransportación de las Sailor.

-Tengan mucho cuidado chicas.- pidió Luna.

-Y no cometan ninguna imprudencia.-les habló Artemis.

-¡Descuiden!-respondieron las Sailor.- ¡Sailor Teletransportación!-gritaron a coro, desapareciendo del templo.

.

.

-¿Qué es lo que deseas?

- Si yo gano, Darien, deberás matar a Serena de la misma manera en que murieron nuestros padres, pero no solo a ella, sino que también a la Serena de Tokio de Cristal y toda su mágica utopía.-rió sádicamente Dark.

-La gente de Tokio de Cristal no tiene nada que ver en esto.-gruñó Tuxedo Mask.

-Yo creo que sí.

-Pues yo creo que no.-se escuchó una voz femenina.

-¿Qué?-dijeron al mismo tiempo Tuxedo Mask y Dark.

-Todas las personas tienen derecho a ser felices y no por culpa de un ser cegado por la maldad y la tristeza eso se va a arruinar.-dijo su frase reflexiva Sailor Chibimoon, apareciendo frente a Dark y Darien, Rinnie junto a las chicas.-Somos las Sailor Scaut que luchamos por el amor y la justicia…¡Soy Sailor Chibimoon!

-¡Y nosotras el equipo de las Sailor Scaut!-se anunciaron las demás Sailor Scaut.

-¡Y te castigaremos en el nombre de la Luna!-terminaron de decir todas haciendo sus respectivas poses.

-Sailor Chibimoon, Mercury, Mars, Júpiter, Venus.-dijo sorprendido Tuxedo Mask.

-Hasta que aparecieron Sailor Scaut.-sonrió cínicamente Dark.

-Serena tenía razón, es igual a Darien.-sorprendida Sailor Mercury.

-Será porque soy él, niñas tontas.

-Ni te creas, eres una versión bastante desmejorada de Endimión, el cruel.-dijo Sailor Venus.

-Mira Venus, no me provoques, porque si Endimión era malo, yo soy malo, cruel y asesino.- respondió Dark.

-¿Enserio?-dijo sarcástica Mars.-Pues no me das miedo… ¡Fuego Sagrado de Marte, enciéndete!-atacó a Dark, quedando cubierto del fuego de Mars y tirado en el suelo.

-¡Aahh!-gritó Tuxedo Mask tirado en el suelo al igual que Dark.

-¿Tuxedo Mask, que te pasa?-preocupada Serena, abrazando a Darien.

-Ups, creo que se me fue el detalle de decirles que todo lo que yo siento también lo siente Darien.-dijo Dark, fingiendo preocupación.

-¡Miserable!-apretando los puños Júpiter.

.

.

-Serena…-pidió Rinnie.-Toma tu broche y…y… ¡Transfórmate ya!

-Si.-contestó la rubia.- ¡Poder Cósmico Lunar! ¡Transformación!-gritó Serena transformándose en Sailor Moon.

-¡Al fin comenzará lo bueno!-gritó alegre Dark.

-La Navidad es una época feliz y para otros es triste, pero cuando se quiere dejar el pasado atrás y comenzar de cero nadie debe interferir.-expresó su frase Sailor Moon.

-Si, como no.-burlándose Dark.

-No sé muy bien quién demonios eres ni mucho menos te voy a creer que eres la parte mala de Darien porque yo sé perfectamente bien que él no tiene maldad en su cuerpo.- siguió hablando Sailor Moon.

-No te creas una súper heroína, Sailor Moon.-habló irónico Dark.

-Pero por suerte tengo poderes mágicos gracias a que…Soy una Sailor Scaut que lucha por el amor y la justicia… ¡Soy Sailor Moon! ¡Y te castigaré en el nombre de la Luna!-terminó de decir Sailor Moon haciendo su típica pose.

-No me digas…Pero sabes, tú me ayudarás a que Darien reconsidere nuestra misión.

-No me digas.-ironizando Sailor Moon igual que Dark.

-Pues así es mi querida Princesa de la Luna.

.

.

-Sailor Scaut.-habló Darien de pie.

-Tuxedo Mask.-contestaron todas.

-Escuchen, no se preocupen por mí, ataquen a Dark y ayuden a Sailor Moon mientras que ella realiza "El Espiral Lunar del Corazón".

-Si.-respondieron.

-Pero que valiente eres Darien, te vas a sacrificar, pobrecito.-fingió Dark mientras se limpiaba falsas lágrimas.

-No subestimes a mis guerreras Dark, porque quien puede salir peor de todo esto eres tú.-lo apuntó Tuxedo Mask.

-Así es que jamás nos subestimes.-hablaron las Sailor.- ¡Ataquemos!

-¡Fulgor del Agua de Mercurio!

-¡Fuego Sagrado de Marte, enciéndete!

-¡Centella relampagueante de Júpiter!

-¡Cadena de Amor de Venus!

Todos los poderes de las Sailor Scaut se unieron atacando a Dark y dejándolo malherido en el suelo.

-¡Tuxedo Mask!-gritaron Sailor Moon y Chibimoon al ver a Darien lastimado.

-Estoy bien…Chibimoon, atácalo antes de que se levante del suelo con tu cetro mientras que yo le lanzó mis rosas rojas y así Serena le da el toque final.

-Si, Tuxedo Mask.- respondió Chibimoon asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Esa me la pagarán caro.-murmuró Dark.

-Pues yo no lo creo tonto.-anunció Sailor Chibimoon.

-Toma desgraciado.-dijo Tuxedo Mask lanzando sus rosas y encerrando a Dark en un círculo mientras una ventisca de pétalos lo atacaba.

- ¡Dulce Corazón Rosa…Ataca!-gritó.

-¡Hazlo ahora Sailor Moon!-le indicaron las Sailor Scaut.

-Si.-dijo asintiendo Sailor Moon.- ¡Espiral Lunar del Corazón…Ataca!-gritó.

Pero desafortunadamente, a pesar de estar herido, Dark con una velocidad increíble logró escapar del ataque de Sailor Moon y de la ventisca de rosas de Tuxedo Mask.

-¿Eso es lo mejor que tienen?-preguntó irónico.

-Imposible…-corearon todos.

-No todo está perdido chicos.-anunció Sailor Moon.

-Es verdad.-esperanzada Sailor Mercury.

-Tenemos la Copa Lunar.-dijo Sailor Mars.

-Oye Venus… ¿Qué te parecería si atacamos a Dark?-propuso Sailor Júpiter.

-Que es una gran idea.- respondió Venus de manera cómplice.

-Sailor Chibimoon…

-Si, Tuxedo Mask.

-Ayúdame a atacar otra vez a Dark.

-Sí.

-Sailor Scaut…

-Si Tuxedo Mask.-respondieron las chicas, percibiendo la orden de atacar en su mirada.-Entendido Tuxedo Mask.

Nuevamente las chicas atacaron a Dark a toda su potencia, con la ayuda de Tuxedo Mask que resultó nuevamente lastimado y Sailor Chibimoon.

-¡Metamorfosis Lunar!-gritó Sailor Moon alzando la Copa Lunar y transformándose en Súper Sailor Moon.- ¡Arcoíris Lunar del Corazón…Ataca!

Pero fue el mismo resultado, otra vez había escapado…Solo que ahora tenía compañía. Sin que se dieran cuenta, Dark había atrapado a Serena luego que la Metamorfosis Lunar se había acabado.

-Pero que descuidados son con la Princesa de la Luna. Se supone que deben cuidarla.-dijo Dark irónico, aprisionando a Serena de la cintura.

-¡Sailor Moon!-gritaron las chicas.

-¡Serena!-gritó Tuxedo Mask.- ¡Suéltala! ¡Tú a quien quieres es a mí y no a ella Dark!

-Con que ya razonaste… ¿No es así, Dariencito?-se burló Dark.

-Tú ganas…pero suelta a Serena, por favor te lo pido.- pidió derrotado Tuxedo Mask.

-No.- respondió tajante Dark.-Gracias a ti, pequeño idiota, ya obtuve lo que quería.

-¿A qué demonios te refieres?-preguntó desesperado Tuxedo Mask.

-Pensé que serías más fácil de manipular pero veo que me equivoque.

-¡¿Podrías hablar más claro?!-gritó Mars.

-No te metas Mars, que si yo quiero mató a su querida princesita aquí frente a ustedes.-amenazó Dark.

-¡Ya entrégame a Serena!

-Eso Darien, súplica por esta niña, pero… ¿Cómo quieres que te la devuelva? ¿Buena o mala?

-¿Qué demonios le pasa a ese idiota?-indignada y apretando sus puños Júpiter.

-Si yo fuera tú Darien, le pediría a tus guardianas que se queden calladas porque o si no te quedas sin esposa y sin hija.

-Con mi familia no te metas, Dark, con ellas no.

-Y entonces Darien… ¿Vas a pelear conmigo o dejarás que ese grupo de 6 mujeres te siga defendiendo?

-Pelearé yo, pero primero suelta a Serena.

-Hecho.

Dark cumplió su palabra y soltó a Serena tirándola al suelo bruscamente, haciendo que perdiera su transformación de Sailor Moon.

-¡Serena!-Tuxedo Mask y las scaut corrieron hacia Serena.

-Estoy bien.-murmuró.- Darien, cuídate, no quiero perderte, no ahora, no un día antes de Noche Buena.-sollozó Serena.

-No me vas a perder Serena.-prometió Tuxedo Mask.-Chicas, cuiden de ella y de Rinnie, por favor.-pidió.

-Descuida Darien y ten cuidado.-pidió Rei.

-No te preocupes, cuídala bien Rei, confió en ti.

-Será mejor que te cuides o juro que yo misma te doy una paliza… ¡Así es que gana esta pelea!

-Gracias Rei.

-Ya estás listo Darien o debo esperar a que te despidas de todas esas niñas.-desesperado de la situación Dark.

-Comencemos.

.

.

Darien y Dark se ubicaron en medio del parque. Dark había cambiado de vestimenta por un traje igual al de Tuxedo Mask, solo que era todo de color negro, desde el antifaz hasta los guantes. Las chicas se llevaron a Serena a un lugar cercano pero seguro del parque.

-¿Listo Darien?

-Listo. Comencemos de una vez.

-Es lo que más quiero.- respondió Dark.

Y la pelea finalmente había dado comienzo. Ambos se atacaban con las mismas técnicas. Dark al ser el "yo maligno" de Darien, sabía cuando y como iba a atacar, incluso cuando iba a tirar las rosas.

-¡Aghh! ¡Ya estoy harto de esto! ¡¿Por qué rayos no puedo eliminarte de una maldita vez?!-gritó cansado Darien.

-¿Recuerdas que soy tú, no? Si yo muero, tú también, aunque…

-¿Aunque qué?-insistió Darien.

-Nada. Esta pelea la tengo ganada y gracias a tu ayuda me volveré más fuerte.-rió sádicamente Dark.

-Deja de decir payasadas y terminemos con esto de una buena vez.

-Sabes Darien, solo fue una broma lo de querer matar a Serena, porque no le dices que salga y me purifican con ayuda del Cristal de Plata.- pidió de manera sincera Dark.

-No te creo.

-Te lo ruego Darien, quiero ser alguien bueno como tú.

-Chicas, salgan y traigan a Serena por favor.- pidió Tuxedo Mask.

-Si.-respondieron desde su escondite.

-Más te vale que sea verdad y ni se te ocurra hacerle algo malo o ten por seguro que te mato sin importar que yo me muera.-amenazó Tuxedo Mask a Dark.

-Descuida Darien.-respondió Dark.-_Idiota, no sabe lo que le espera a su Serena cuando saque el Cristal de Plata.-_pensó Dark.

-Me alegra que hayas cambiado de parecer y que quieras ser bueno como Darien.-agradeció Serena a Dark.

-Sí, yo también me alegro.

-Bueno entonces aquí voy.-dijo Serena sacando su broche de transformación y convirtiéndose en la Princesa Serena.-Por favor Cristal de Plata, ayúdame a…

-¡Toma esto Princesa de la Luna!-gritó Dark, sacando una de sus rojas negras y enterrándola en el corazón de Serena.

-¡Aahh!-desmayándose Serena.

-¡Serena!-gritó llorando Tuxedo Mask.

-¡Serena!-gritaron las chicas, acercándose a ella.

-¡Desgraciado!

-No te malgastes insultándome Venus, de todos modos me puedo eliminar yo solo.

-¿Qué?-sorprendidas las sailor.

-Pues toda la maldad de Darien estaba en mis rosas negras y el dolor que él y yo sentíamos es porque manipulé sin que se dieran cuenta las emociones de Darien, por lo que todo el dolor lo sentía él. En cambio yo tengo la habilidad de suprimir el dolor y parecer que estoy lastimado. Y ahora toda mi maldad está inyectada en el cuerpo de la Princesa de la Luna, pero fue tan inocente que se creyó el cuento de que si me mataba se iba a morir.-rió sádicamente Dark.- Y como no me respondió si quería a Serena buena o mala, yo intuí que la quería mala, así es que tienen hasta antes de medianoche para salvar a Serenita o ella será mala para siempre o en el peor de los casos, ya que no medí cuanta maldad le inyecté a la rosa, ¡puf! Se va a morir.

-¿Qué dijiste miserable?-apretando los dientes Tuxedo Mask y abrazando a Serena mientras convulsionaba.

-Te veo en el infierno Darien.-se despidió Dark, tomando su bastón de pelea y enterrándoselo en el pecho con toda la fuerza que tenía hasta atravesar su cuerpo y morir ahí.

-Rei, saca uno de tus talismanes y rézale a Serena, Mina amarra a Serena con tu Cadena de Amor de Venus, Lita y Amy busquen a Luna y Rinnie trae…trae el broche de Serena y evita que pierda su resplandor.-comenzó a dar instrucciones Darien desesperado.

-Si.-respondieron todas, realizando las diferentes tareas.

-Y tú.- hablándole a Serena, Darien.-Te mantendrás despierta, no te vas a convertir en mala y mucho menos te vas a morir… ¿Me oyes?

-Da…da…rien.-habló entrecortado Serena mientras seguía convulsionando.-No de…dejes que me…me… con…con…vierta en ma…mala.

-No lo voy a permitir.-lloró Darien.- ¡Rei! ¿Cómo va lo del talismán?

-Darien…-sollozó Rei.-Se está transformando… ¡Se está transformando!

-No…

-Mina, suelta tu Cadena de Amor, debemos irnos.- pidió Rei.-En menos de tres minutos, Serena se habrá convertido.

-No Mina, no te atrevas a soltar a Serena.-amenazó Darien.

-Darien, el Cristal de Plata pierde su resplandor pero aún sigue plateado.-informó Rinnie.

.

.

-¡Luna, Artemis!-entraron gritando Amy y Lita al Templo Hikawa.

-¿Qué sucede muchachas?-preguntó Luna.

-El enemigo ha poseído a Serena y nos dijo antes de matarse que no sabía si Serena se iba a convertir en nuestra enemiga o se iba a morir.-explicó Lita.

-¡Por dios! ¡Serena!-dijo desmayándose Luna.

-¡Luna!-exclamaron Artemis y Amy.

.

.

Rei y Darien comenzaron a discutir producto de la situación. Rei ya se había resignado, Serena no iba a morir, lo había presentido pero si se iba a convertir y Darien estaba en estado de negación, otra vez, otra vez, no podía estar pasando. Sus padres habían muerto en Navidad y Serena pronto lo haría cercana a la fecha.

-Darien…Rei…-dijo Mina asustada.

-¿Qué pasa Mina?-preguntaron Darien y Rei.

-Me…está…asfixiando…

Rei y Darien se voltearon a ver a Mina y se dieron cuenta que Serena se encontraba vestida con un vestido idéntico a cuando se convertía en Princesa, solo que éste era de color negro, con aplicaciones en color plateado, zapatos de tacón negros, su cabello tenía destellos en color negro. Sus ojos los tenía maquillados con sombra negra y de su cuello colgaba un colgante en forma de media Luna en color blanco y negro.

Cuando Serena se sintió observada por Darien y Rei, soltó a Mina lanzándola lejos y comenzó a lanzar fuego.

-¿Serena?-preguntaron Darien, Rei y Rinnie.

-No.-respondió tajante.- Soy Dark Princess y bienvenidos a mi maldición.-contestó riendo de forma terrorífica.

* * *

**N/A: Buuu! los he hecho esperar más de 6 meses para terminar con el relato del accidente y ahora aparecen un Darien malo y Serena está maldita, buuu! Pobre Darien parece que la Navidad realmente es maldita para él, pero ¿Qué piensan ustedes mis queridos/as lectores/as? No sé si recordarán el capítulo anterior donde dije que la historia sería un two-shot, bueno la cosa es que se ha convertido en un minific de 3 capítulos por lo que cabe mencionar que ya el próximo capítulo es el fin. Espero sus reviews, sugerencias, críticas, etc.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!**

**Besitos,**

**Serenity Amaya. **


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen sino que a la gran mangaka Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo utilizo los personajes con el fin de entretener, compartir mi creatividad y sin fines de lucro.**

**Regalo del amigo secreto para Hikari Naomi Black Moon del foro Sailor Moon Univisión.**

**Nota: El rated de la historia a sido cambiado a M debido a la descripción del accidente y sus consecuencias. Lee bajo tu propio criterio.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: "Mi Razón"**

Tras contarle a Luna la situación que estaba sucediendo con Serena, Artemis, Amy y Lita procedieron a cuidarla luego de su desmayo, llevándola a la habitación de Rei.

-Pobre Luna, jamás pensé que se fuera a poner así cuando le contamos lo que estaba pasando.-meditó Lita.

-Es porque ella es la guía personal de Serena y ha estado con ella desde que supo que era una Sailor Scaut.-explicó Artemis.

-Tienes razón.-dijo Amy.-Me preguntó que estará pasando en el parque con Serena… ¿Se habrá convertido en mala o…?-dejó la pregunta sin concluir ya que Luna estaba reaccionando.

-Serena, no puede estarte pasando esto.-sollozó Luna.

-¿Luna, te encuentras bien?-preguntó Artemis preocupado.

-No Artemis, es que Serena, nuestra princesa, está mal.

-¿Por qué dices eso Luna?-habló Lita sin entender a lo que se refería Luna.

-Lo que Luna trata de decir es que ha comenzado a sentir una energía maligna proveniente de Serena.-respondió Amy mientras tecleaba su microcomputadora.

-Eso quiere decir que…

-Así es Lita, la maldad de Dark está fluyendo por el cuerpo de Serena y está siendo manipulada.

-No puede ser.-contestó por lo bajo Lita.

-Es mejor que vayan a ayudar a Darien y a las demás, yo me quedaré cuidando de Luna y no dejen que Serena tenga en su poder el Cristal de Plata o las cosas se podrán feas.- advirtió Artemis.

-Si.-respondieron Mercury y Júpiter.

Habiendo recibido toda la información necesaria, las Sailor partieron rumbo al parque nº10, sin imaginarse con lo que se iban a encontrar.

.

.

Dark Princess comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia Darien, Rinnie y Rei, colocándose frente a ella.

-Tú destruiste mis sueños y mis ilusiones. Tú me lo arrebataste de manera cruel y sin una pizca de remordimiento y yo me vengaré por ello.-habló.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Serena?-preguntó Darien.

-Lo ves, él se fue contigo y me dejo sola, triste y abandonada mientras que todos eran felices.-respondió derramando lágrimas.

-No entiendo de que hablas.-sin comprender Mars.

-Lo mataron y me dejo sola en este lugar.

-Serena, ven conmigo, estoy vivo pequeña.-la llamó Darien con voz cálida.

-¿Entonces fuiste tú y no ella?-desorientada Dark Princess.

-Serena… ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?

-Sailor Venus.-pronunciaron Darien, Rei y Rinnie sorprendidos cuando vieron a Mina de pie.

-Estoy bien chicos.-sonrió Mina.-Vaya que golpea fuerte Serena.

-Yo me llamo Dark Princess, no Serena.-corrigió.

-No has respondido a mi pregunta… ¿Por qué reaccionaste así y me lanzaste lejos? ¿Por qué dices que Darien y Rei mataron a alguien?

-Si no fueron ellos… ¿Fuiste tú, rubia?

-Serena, deja de decir boberías y deja que te ayudemos.-se acercó Rinnie a Dark Princess.

-Ellos lo mataron, no son tonterías… ¿Acaso tú también eres culpable?

-Serena enloqueció.-sollozó Darien.- ¡La hizo enloquecer!

-Yo no estoy loca, él me dejo sola en ese lugar y se fue a tener una vida feliz, no volvió a rescatarme, me dejo sola como siempre.-tirada en el suelo y llorando.

.

.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-se anunciaron Mercury y Júpiter.

-Serena en vez de convertirse en mala o en vez de morir como nos dijo Dark, enloqueció.-contestó Rei, mientras que Mina consolaba a Darien.

-Yo solo quería que me quisiera un poco, solo eso... Pero en vez de quererme, murió.

-Ya no aguanto… ¡Ya no aguanto!-gritó Darien.- Rinnie trae el broche de Serena ahora, no sé cómo pero con la ayuda del Cristal de Plata la haré volver.

-Si, Darien.- respondió Chibimoon.

-¡No!-gritaron Mercury y Júpiter.

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó Mina.

-Porque Artemis nos dijo que si el Cristal de Plata estaba en contacto con Serena, las cosas se pondrían peor.-explicó Mercury.

-Pero…-dijo Chibimoon.

-Escuchen chicas, Rinnie al ser descendiente de la Luna puede usarlo sin ningún problema y ayudar a Serena.-desesperado Darien.

-Darien compréndelo, el Cristal de Plata no debe estar cerca de Serena o si no se va a convertir en el Cristal Negro y ahí sí que no habrá vuelta.-le habló golpeado Júpiter.

-¿Qué es eso?-habló Dark Princess.

-Se dio cuenta.-murmuró Rei.

-Serena, mi Serena, ven conmigo, por favor.-le suplicó de rodillas Darien a Dark Princess.

_._

_._

_-Ella no volverá contigo y tú terminarás muriendo como debe ser y también matándola.-escucharon una voz muy cerca._

-Sal de donde estés Dark, no es gracioso.-apretando los dientes Darien.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no murió?-sorprendidas las chicas.

_-Claro que no tontitas, estoy en el cuerpo de Serena, más bien mi espíritu, pero tranquilas preciosas que ya hago acto de presencia.-rió Dark._

-Maldito.-habló Rei.

De pronto el cielo se puso más gris de lo normal a causa de la lluvia que se encontraba cayendo sobre Tokio cuando apareció Dark frente a las Sailor y Darien, vestido como Príncipe Endimión solo que la única diferencia era que llevaba puesto su antifaz negro y sus guantes.

-Ya no llores, pequeñita.-consoló falsamente Dark.- ¿Sabes quién es ese hombre malo de ahí?-apuntando a Darien.

-No.-respondió Dark Princess calmada.

-Él es Tuxedo Mask y también es el asesino de Darien.

-¿Qué?-respondió llorando Dark Princess.

-No lo escuches, Serena. Solo te está manipulando.-dijo Júpiter.

-Así es mi niña, él mató a Darien, él nos lo quitó. Él lo quemó vivo solo porque Darien mató a sus padres por accidente.

-¿Quién eres? y ¡¿Por qué dices que él nos quitó a Darien, si Darien es mío?!-gritó Dark Princess.

-Me llamó Dark y soy tu ángel guardián, ¿Recuerdas?... También nos quitó al bebé.-advirtió Dark.

-¿Bebé?-exclamaron todos, incluyendo Dark Princess.

-Sí, mi corazón. Nuestro bebé es la niña de allá.-apuntando a Sailor Chibimoon, Dark.-Se la llevó cuando tú estabas inconsciente y le hizo creer que la chica de cabello rubio es su madre y que él era su padre.

-No.-apretando los dientes Dark Princess.

-La chica de cabello castaño la golpea y Tuxedo Mask no hace nada al respecto. La de cabello negro la amenaza con matarla.-con cizaña Dark.

-¡Ya basta Dark! ¡Ya déjala en paz! ¡No la tortures de esta manera!-suplicó Tuxedo Mask.

-Ya no quiero seguir escuchando.-susurró Dark Princess.

-Perdóname pequeña pero debes escuchar esto.- pidió Dark.-La de cabello azul es la peor, ella la quiere vender a unos hombres malos.

-¡Maldito! ¡Maldito! ¡Mil veces maldito!-gritaron las Sailor, mientras que Darien mantenía abrazada a Rinnie quien estaba llorando junto a él.

-No…no… ¡No!-gritó a todo pulmón Dark Princess, emanando una energía negativa tan poderosa que terminó mandando a volar a Dark.

.

.

Luna y Artemis sintieron la poderosa energía negativa que estaba cubriendo la Tierra. Provenía nada más ni nada menos que de Serena.

-Pobre Serena, ese monstruo le envenenó el alma y el corazón… ¡Es un desgraciado!-sollozó Luna.

-Y lo peor de todo es que ya descubrí la manera en que la pueden salvar.- respondió cabizbajo Artemis.

-¿De veras?-preguntó animada Luna.

-Intenta comunicarte con Amy y ahí te cuento, Luna.

.

.

-¿Por qué? ¡No solo mataste a Darien sino que me separaste de mi hija!-gritó desgarradoramente Dark Princess.

-Escúchame. Estoy vivo, soy yo, Darien.

-Tú eres Tuxedo Mask y mataste a Darien… ¡Lo quemaste vivo! ¡Solo porque él mató a tus padres por accidente!

-Eso no es cierto, Serena.

-¡No te creo!-volvió a gritar Dark Princess.-Te voy a matar y voy a maldecir la Tierra con un hechizo.-lloró.- ¡Eclipse maldito!

Y de pronto, Darien salió volando debido a que el ataque de Dark Princess había impactado directo en su estómago.

-¡Torbellino del dolor!-volvió a atacar pero las Sailor Scaut la contraatacaron con su ataque, dejándola tirada.

-Tuxedo Mask.-corrieron a socorrerlo Mina y Rinnie.

-Aléjense de mi hija, ella es mía y de Darien… ¡Devuélvanmela!

-Darien, no tenemos opción, tendremos que atacarla.-se lamentó Rei.

-Pero…

-¡Pero nada Darien!-alterada Rei.-Si ella nos mata, no podremos ayudarla, pero tú y Rinnie deben permanecer vivos para recibir ayuda de Luna y Artemis en caso de que nos pase algo.

-Rei, yo quiero ayudar.- pidió Rinnie.

-Rinnie no es conveniente, quédate con Darien y Mina.-aconsejó Lita.

-Serena….-llorando Rinnie.- Es mi mamá y no quiero perderla. Ya perdí una vez a mi mamá del futuro… ¡No quiero perder a la del presente y ver que pude no hacer nada!

-Entendido Rinnie.-pronunció Rei.- Mina, llévate a Darien lejos de aquí y si opone resistencia golpéalo.

-Yo no me moveré de aquí Rei.-habló Darien.

-¡Esto es el colmo! ¡¿Cuál de los dos es más obediente?! ¡¿Tú o Rinnie, Darien?!-gritó Rei.

-Solo atáquenla, yo la distraigo.

-Genial.-suspiró Rei.-Oye, tú, la de cabello con forma extraña.-llamó a Dark Princess.

-¿Qué quieres?-gritó Dark Princess.

-Si quieres matar a Tuxedo Mask, primero tendrás que matarme a mi.- desafió Mars.

-En eso no hay ningún problema, así menos basura me impide matarlo y recuperar a mi bebé.-habló fuerte Dark Princess.

-¡Fuego Sagrado de Marte, enciéndete!

-¡Infierno oscuro!

Ambos ataques chocaron de una manera impresionante, dejando a ambas guerreras tiradas.

-¡Fulgor del Agua de Mercurio!

-¡Centella relampagueante de Júpiter!

-Mercury, Júpiter.-habló Mars.

¿Te encuentras bien, Rei?-preguntó Lita.

-Sí, estoy bien.- respondió.

-¡Me las van a pagar!-gritó Dark Princess, quien se encontraba tirada en el suelo.

-Eso ya lo veremos.-apareció Rinnie junto a Darien y Mina.-Serena, porque así te llamas tú, te haremos volver. Es verdad, tú eres mi mamá y yo tú hija.

Al escuchar hablar a Rinnie, Dark Princess comenzó a disminuir su energía maligna, acercándose a ella y finalmente abrazándola.

-Mi bebé…mi bebé…vuelve conmigo, no me dejes sola como lo hizo tu padre.- pidió Dark Princess.-Él lo mató.-señalando a Darien.- Y te maltrata.

-Eso no es verdad.-dijo Chibimoon.- Solo estas perturbada y no quieres ver la realidad, Darien, quiero decir mi padre está vivo y es Tuxedo Mask. Pídele que se quite el antifaz.

-Quítate el antifaz, Tuxedo Mask.

-Por ti haría cualquier cosa, Serena.- respondió Tuxedo Mask.

Lentamente Tuxedo Mask se fue quitando el antifaz y posteriormente se transformó en el Príncipe Endimión pero cuando vio su rostro resultó ser el peor error de todos.

.

.

Amy y Mina se escabulleron del lugar debido a que Luna había logrado comunicarse en primera instancia con Mina para decirles como podían salvar a Serena.

_-Escuchen chicas, deben estar muy atentas, estuvimos indagando el asunto y encontramos algo muy extraño._

-¿Qué cosa, Artemis?-preguntó Mina.

_-Encontramos pétalos de rosas negras esparcidos aquí en el templo. Los analizamos y descubrimos que es la energía maligna que emana Serena.-explicó Luna._

-¿Y que sucede con eso?-indagó Amy.

_-Sucede que además esa energía es el ADN de Dark._

-¡¿Qué?!-sorprendidas las chicas.

-Pero si Serena lo eliminó.-dijo Venus.

-Eso no lo sabemos Mina.-cabizbaja Amy.-Recuerda que ella lo mandó a volar.

-Pero… ¿Lograron descubrir cómo ayudar a Serena?

_-Sí, chicas.-habló Artemis.- Deben desestabilizar emocionalmente a Serena y también dejarla débil para que Darien utilice una de sus rosas._

-Entendido.-dijo Mina.- ¡Vámonos Amy!

_-Esperen chicas, Darien debe enterrarle la rosa en su corazón.-añadió Artemis._

-No puede ser…

_-Chicas, deben ser fuertes.-habló Luna.- Si Serena muere la pueden revivir juntando la energía de su planeta regidor. También deben evitar que vea a Darien sin su antifaz porque descubrimos que Dark puede cambiar las emociones y los recuerdos a su antojo y por así decirlo el peor recuerdo de Serena es cuando Darien murió en su brazos en la batalla final con el Negaverso pero lo más probable es que Dark le haga creer a Serena que…-pero Luna fue interrumpida por Amy._

-Le haga creer que es Endimión el cruel y que viene a matarla luego de que mató a Darien para que su hija no nazca.

_-Exacto Amy.-dijo Artemis._

.

.

El llanto desgarrador que emitía Dark Princess era el más doloroso y triste que los presentes hayan podido escuchar. Dark Princess estaba hecha un ovillo en el suelo, meciéndose lentamente.

-No…no…no…-hablaba aturdida.- Él murió en ese castillo después de que mató a Darien… ¿Por qué quedó vivo?-se preguntaba Dark Princess, solo que ahora estaba transformada nuevamente en Sailor Moon pero seguía siendo manipulada.

-Serena…-la llamó Darien.

-¿Por qué lo mataste, Endimión? ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo Darien para que le enterraras tu espada?

_-Yo te diré porque Endimión quien ocultaba su identidad disfrazándose de Tuxedo Mask me intentó matar Serena.-le habló por la espalda Dark._

-¿Dark?-dudosa Rei.-Acaso no murió con el ataque de Serena.

-¿Darien, mi Darien? ¿Eres tú?-lloró de alegría Sailor Moon.

-Sí, mi Serena, estoy vivo.-habló Dark vestido con la ropa habitual de Darien, su suéter negro, su saco verde, sus pantalones gris y sus zapatos formales.- Me salvé de morir en el castillo del Negaverso y te he estado buscando todo este tiempo.

-¡Serena no te dejes manipular, él no es el verdadero Darien!-gritó Sailor Chibimoon.

-Sí, Serena, hazle caso a Rinnie.-habló Mars.

.

.

-¡Chicas, ya sabemos cómo salvar a Serena!-llegaron corriendo Amy y Mina.

-¿Qué? ¿Descubrieron como la pueden liberar de mi maldición?-incrédulo Dark.

-¿Yo estoy maldita?-preguntó Sailor Moon.

-Darien, es ahora o nunca, intenta traer a la realidad a Serena mientras que Mina y yo le explicamos a las demás como la podemos salvar y descuida que te cubriremos si Dark intenta atacar.-explicó Amy.

-Entendido, Mercury.

-Serena, si, ese hombre que dice ser yo te está manipulando.-se acercó Endimión a ella.-Su nombre es Dark y es la reencarnación de mis sentimientos malvados.

-Te pareces a mi Darien pero él tendría que tener un regalo que le di en el Milenio de Plata.-habló Sailor Moon nerviosa.

-Claro que tengo aquí la Estrella Musical.-lloró Darien.

_._

_._

_La noche había caído sobre Tokio y Serena se encontraba sentada en una de las bancas del parque nº10 a la espera de que Darien llegara._

_Ya se habían reconciliado y comprendido que ni unos sueños ni nada los iba a separar y posteriormente habían tenido la batalla contra Fiore en el Espacio Exterior donde le había costado la vida producto de que el Cristal de Plata se rompió en pedazos. Ella sabía que estaba muerta y también estaba triste porque sus amigas estaban devastadas, sobre todo Darien. Nunca antes lo vio tan distante y destrozado pero gracias a Fiore y al beso que su príncipe le dio, regresó a la vida y de alguna manera quería retribuírselo, cosa que ya tenía más que pensada._

_-Vaya, veo que el asunto es bastante importante como para que hayas llegado a tiempo.-bromeó Darien._

_-Darien…-sonrojada Serena.-Para tu información, estoy aquí desde hace media hora._

_-Pero que responsable es esta señorita.-la felicitó Darien acariciándole el cabello._

_-Te tengo un regalo, mi querido Darien.-habló Serena._

_-¿De veras? ¿Qué es, qué es?-preguntó emocionado._

_-Y así dices que la curiosa soy yo.- sacándole la lengua de modo infantil a Darien._

_-Vamos Serena, sabes muy bien que me encantan los regalos._

_-¿De verdad? ¿Aunque esté envuelto en papel rosa, con conejitos, lunas y corazones?-preguntó con la cabeza agachada la rubia, extendiendo con sus manos una pequeña caja._

_-¿Es broma, verdad?-sonrojado Darien al ver el regalo._

_-¡Rinnie tenía razón! ¡Sabía que te iba a dar vergüenza recibir el regalo!-llorando exageradamente Serena._

_-No me da vergüenza, es solo que es algo inusual.-explicó Darien a manera de no hacer sentir mal a su novia y dejar de pensar "Trágame tierra, que nadie de la universidad me vea recibiendo un regalo envuelto en papel rosa…mucho menos Andrew"_

_-¿Y entonces lo vas a abrir?-presionó Serena._

_-Claro que lo abriré, impaciente.-rió._

_Pero cual no fue su sorpresa al abrir la caja y ver la Estrella Musical que él siendo Endimión en el Milenio de Plata había recibido por parte de Serenity._

_-Es hermoso.-agradeció Darien._

_-Igual que tú.-volvió a sonrojarse Serena.-Es mi manera de agradecerte por haberme devuelto la vida en el Espacio Exterior, cuando te fuimos a salvar de Fiore._

_-Salvarte la vida todos los días de la manera que sea, para mí es un honor… ¿Sabes por qué?_

_-No, mi Darien, no lo sé._

_-Porque te adoro, porque eres mi familia y sobre todas las cosas porque eres mi razón de vivir._

_-Darien…_

_-Si no hubiera sido por ti aún seguiría siendo…-pero Serena lo interrumpió._

_-Un arrogante, tonto, presumido, engreído._

_-Te pasas… De veras._

_-Pero así me quieres.-chantajeó Serena._

_-Pues si.-resignado Darien.-Aunque supongo yo que soy tu único arrogante, tonto, presumido, engreído… ¿Verdad?_

_-Los celos me quedan mejor a mí, pero si, eres mi único y verdadero amor._

_-Y tú eres mi preciosa casualidad, Serena._

_-Quiero que lleves siempre contigo la Estrella Musical para que te proteja.- pidió Serena._

_-Si mi instructora, palabra de chico explorador.-habló con voz de niño pequeño Darien._

_-¡Explorador Chiba, la instructora Tsukino desea un beso aunque esté prohibido por razones extrañas y sueños extraños!-indicó Serena._

_-Pues cumpliré sus órdenes, instructora._

_Entonces Serena se colocó de puntillas, Darien se agachó un poco y juntaron sus labios para darse un tierno e inocente beso, el cual fue interrumpido por el comunicador de Serena._

_-El deber nos llama.-anunció Darien._

_-Pero no creo que la ciudad se destruya tan pronto si nos damos otro beso o ¿sí?_

_-Uhm, déjame pensar.-meditó Darien.-No, no lo creo. Y… ¿En que estábamos cuando sonó tu comunicador, Serena?_

_-No lo recuerdo, Darien… ¿Y tú?_

_-¡Ya me acordé!-respondió sorprendido por su descubrimiento Darien.-En esto.-dijo acercándose a Serena y besándola nuevamente bajo la luz de la Luna y el sonido de la Estrella Musical, reafirmándole que ella era su razón._

.

.

-Mi Darien…-lloró Sailor Moon.-Ya recordé todo…sálvame.

-Pon tus manos en la Estrella Musical.-pidió Darien y la melodía comenzó a devolverle los recuerdos a Serena.

-Gracias…mi Darien.

-Te quiero tanto.-emocionado Darien.

-¡Te vas a morir! ¡Tu vida está en mis manos ahora!-gritó Dark descontrolado.

-Eso no lo voy a permitir Dark.-rugió Darien.

-Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon.-llegaron las chicas al lado de Serena.

-Serena tonta… ¡Estas bien!-lloró Chibimoon.

-Claro que sí, chicas.

-¿Crees que esa maldita melodía la salvó? ¡Estás muy equivocado! Se va a morir ahora.

-¿Qué demonios estás diciendo?

-Que primero debes enterrarle en el corazón una de tus rosas rojas para que se le salga la maldad, ella solo logró recordarte pero nada más.-rió sádicamente Dark.-Intenta salvarla porque de todos modos se va a morir.

Dark negándose a que había perdido la batalla atacó a las Sailor Scaut, arrebatándole el Cristal de Plata a Chibimoon.

-¡Ahh! ¡Me quitó el Cristal de Plata!-habló Chibimoon.

-¡No, espera Dark!-gritaron todas.

-¡Darien protege a Serena!-gritó Rei.

-¡Fulgor del Agua de Mercurio!

-¡Fuego Sagrado de Marte, enciéndete!

-¡Centella relampagueante de Júpiter!

-¡Cadena de Amor de Venus!

-¡Dulce Corazón Rosa…Ataca!

-¡Ya es tarde!-amenazó Darien.

-¡Darien entiérrale la rosa en el corazón a Serena!-gritó Mercury.

-Confía en mí, esto te librará por completo de la maldad de Dark.- pidió Darien.

-Haz lo necesario.

Darien tomó entre sus brazos a Serena y prosiguió a enterrarle la rosa cargada de amor y bondad pero entonces…

-¡No!-gritó Darien.- ¡La rosa está negra! ¡Está negra!

-Te lo dije.- riéndose Dark.- Con mi mente envié el resto de mi maldad a la rosa y ahora sí que se va a morir porque también acabo de romper el Cristal de Plata.

-¡Infeliz!-gritó Rei.

-¡Fulgor del Agua de Mercurio!

-¡Fuego Sagrado de Marte, enciéndete!

-¡Centella relampagueante de Júpiter!

-¡Cadena de Amor de Venus!

-¡Dulce Corazón Rosa…Ataca!

Las chicas atacaron y después de tanto esfuerzo lograron finalmente destruir a Dark físicamente pero no su energía.

-Darien…-llamó Serena.

-Dime que te duele, yo lo resuelvo…

-Me… estoy muriendo… y la maldición… de Dark… se quedará… para siempre.-habló con dificultad Serena.

-Serena, no te mueras.-pidieron las chicas que estaban alrededor de ella.

-Cuiden de Darien…-pidió.-No… lo culpen… ni lo dejen… solo… como sus… abuelos…ni…que…se golpee…la…cabeza…

-Serena…-habló Darien pero Serena no contestó, se había ido para siempre.-Serena, Cabeza de Chorlito, Princesa… ¡Serena!-y rompió a llorar.

.

.

Pronto comenzó a caer una lluvia de pétalos de rosas negras que se mezclaba con la lluvia, solo faltaban 15 minutos para la media noche y se encontraban haciendo todo lo posible para que Rinnie no desapareciera.

-Me preguntó como es el cielo.-habló Darien lastimosamente, abrazando el cuerpo inerte de Serena.-Porque todas las personas que he amado se van allá.

-Darien…-hablaron las chicas.

-¡¿Acaso soy una mala persona para que la vida y el destino arranquen de mi lado a todo el mundo?!-gritó Darien.

-Tú no eres una mala persona, papá.-le acarició el cabello Rinnie.

-No merezco que me llames así.-sollozó.-En Tokio de Cristal todos deben estar odiándome y es entendible porque no pude proteger a Serena y ahora la Neo Reina Serena también está muerta.

-¿Cómo podremos salvarla ahora si ya no tenemos el Cristal de Plata?-preguntó Rei.

-Con nuestros poderes no bastaría.-se lamentó Lita.

Entre lamentaciones y la lluvia de pétalos, aparecieron Luna y Artemis.

-No…esto debe ser una broma.-sollozó Luna.

-Quisiera decir lo contrario Luna, pero murió por mi culpa otra vez al igual que en el Milenio de Plata.

-No digas eso Darien.-dijo Artemis.

-Es la verdad, mi razón de vida y de lucha…se fue…y también se irá Rinnie.

Y como por arte de magia, el cielo se tiño de un hermoso color dorado como el Sol, dando una sensación de paz y armonía, transportando los cuerpos de Serena y Darien a otra dimensión.

-¿Dónde están?

-Tal vez, dos personas muy importantes para la familia Chiba-Tsukino vinieron a darnos ayuda.-contestó Rinnie con un brillo especial en sus orbes carmesí.

-¿Pero quiénes?-se preguntaron los demás.

-Son ellos, mis abuelos.- respondió la heredera de Tokio de Cristal.

.

.

-¿Dónde estamos?-se preguntó Darien.

_-En el cielo, mi niño.-escuchó una voz femenina Darien, una que dejó de escuchar hace 15 años._

-¿Mamá?-lloró Darien.

_-Claro que soy yo mi amor… ¿Acaso se te olvidó mi voz? Porque a mí no se me ha olvidado la tuya._

-Te vez igual a cuando te fuiste a despedir de mi.

_-Y tú eres el vivo retrato mío, hijo.-escuchó la voz de su padre._

-¿Papá?

_-Sí, mi campeón, soy yo, tu orgulloso padre._

-¿Estoy muerto?-preguntó Darien algo asustado.

_-No mi niño, pero la jovencita que se encuentra en tus brazos, si lo está.-respondió su padre._

-Se llama Serena.-la presentó ante sus padres.-Es mi novia, mi futura esposa, la madre de mi hija y es también mi familia.

_-Sabemos que eres un príncipe que protegerá la Tierra junto a su princesa.-habló cariñosamente su madre._

-Ayúdenme a salvarla.-pidió.-Si ella muere, yo…no lo voy a resistir.

_-Por eso te trajimos aquí, hijo.-se apresuró a decir su padre.-La vamos a salvar entre los tres._

-¿Qué hay que hacer?

_-Primero debes recordar cuál fue el deseo navideño que dejaste en el árbol del Templo Hikawa.-indicó su madre._

-Claro.-respondió Darien recordando el deseo navideño.

"_Deseo algún día lograr dejar de odiar la Navidad, poder decirle un Te Amo con palabras a Serena y formar la familia que ella se merece, porque esa flor y ese examen hecho bola no solo fueron una casualidad del destino sino que fueron el inicio de la resurrección de nuestro legendario amor y una poderosa razón para vencer a la adversidad, ya que Serena más allá de ser la Princesa Serena, es la tonta y llorona Serena Tsukino que va en tercero de secundaria y de la cual me enamoré, además de ser mi compañera, mi amante y mi amiga es mi razón, mi razón de ser y de existir"._

-Ya lo recordé.

_-¿Y qué es lo que más recalcas en el mensaje?-preguntó su padre._

-Que es mi razón de ser y de existir y que a pesar de la magia y el amor legendario la amo por ser una humana como todos: normal.

_-Así es mi niño.-respondió su madre.-Por eso con tu padre te daremos esta hermosa Flor de Loto color avainillado.-rió Sophie.- Yo le di ese nombre al color, porque como te darás cuenta los pétalos son de color blanco y amarillo. Cada pétalo representa la pureza y la fuerza de nosotros y de ustedes._

_-Por lo que de veras colocarle la flor en sus manos, colocar el Cristal de Plata destrozado en el centro de la flor y darle un beso.- intervino su padre.-Pero al momento de dárselo solo debes pensar en las cosas buenas que te han ocurrido, incluyendo el accidente, ya que sin él, lo más probable es que no la hayas conocido._

-Papá…mamá…Los amo.-pronunció Darien.-Y gracias por salvarla.

_-Y nosotros a ti, hijo. Pero date prisa, pronto será media noche en la Tierra y tienes que salvarla para poder ser abuelos.-le guiñaron ambos el ojo a Darien._

-¡Papá, mamá! ¡Me están avergonzando!

_-Pero si esta "muerta".-hizo comillas con los dedos su madre._

_-Y pronto revivirá, así es que Darien, ya queremos más descendencia.-pidió Christian._

-Para eso falta mucho. Me encanto volver a verlos pero…

_-Solo sálvala hijo.-pidieron sus padres._

-Los adoro y sigan cuidándonos a mis amigas, a mis mujeres y a mí.

_-Descuida hijo… ¡Pero ya vete!-gritaron sus padres enviándolo devuelta a la Tierra._

.

.

-¿Qué hora es?-habló apurado Darien.

-¡¿Dónde estaban?!-preguntaron las chicas, Luna y Artemis, a excepción de Rinnie que sabía donde habían ido.

-¡Solo díganme la hora!- pidió.

-Son las once con cincuenta y ocho minutos.-indicó Amy.

-Rinnie, dame el Cristal de Plata.-pidió Darien.

-Aquí tienes Darien.

-Gracias.

-Lita, ayúdame a colocar los trozos del Cristal de Plata en el corazón de esta Flor de Loto.

-Entendido, Darien.-dijo Lita.- ¡Listo!

-Bien ahora le colocaré la flor en sus manos.-habló para sí solo.-La hora por favor.

-Once con cincuenta y nueve minutos.-indicó Rei ahora.

-Y la lluvia de pétalos se está haciendo más fuerte.-le comunicó Mina.

-Vamos Serena, ayúdame a traerte de vuelta Cabeza de Chorlito.

Y sin más, Darien acercó sus labios a los de Serena, evocando cada uno de sus recuerdos, desde el accidente hasta el primer beso de ambos, de su separación y posterior regreso, de su aventura en el planeta de Fiore y de su sorpresa al saber que Rinnie era su hija, de la formación producto de su amor del Cetro Espiral del Corazón Lunar, de la aventura que vivieron el día del cumpleaños de Serena y la batalla contra Snow Kaguya, de la repentina tortura emocional y posterior muerte de Serena hacia tan sola pocas horas pero que ahora quedaba en el olvido ya que las señales de que estaba volviendo a la vida habían iniciado.

.

.

-El Cristal de Plata se ha… ¡Recuperado!-gritó Rinnie feliz.

-Y ahora ha dejado de llover agua y la lluvia de pétalos ha cambiado por una linda lluvia de pétalos de flor de cerezo.-habló Luna.

Lentamente Darien comenzó a separar sus labios de los de Serena pero algo estaba mal, no reaccionaba.

-¿Por qué no reaccionas? ¿Por qué me quieres dejar?

-Tranquilo Darien.-consoló Rei.-Dale tiempo de que se purifique su cuerpo y alma.

Y entonces sucedió, un hermoso resplandor comenzó a brillar en la frente de Sailor Moon, rodeándola de un campo de energía positiva, manteniéndola flotando en el cielo hasta que bajo a la superficie en una cama hecha de Flores de Loto avainilladas y Serena luciendo como la Princesa Serena, con su vestido blanco y su imponente Luna Creciente. Darien se acercó a ella rodeándola en un círculo junto a las chicas, Luna y Artemis cuando comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente.

-¿Serena?-preguntó con temor Darien, enfundado en su armadura de Endimión, por si no había resultado quitarle la maldad.

-Feliz Noche Buena, Engreído.-habló Serena.

-Serena… ¡Serena!-terminó abalanzándose sobre ella Darien llorando.

-¡Serena!-gritaron las demás.

-No llores, estoy aquí contigo, ahora y para siempre.

-Jamás me perdonaría perderte, nunca, nunca voy a permitir que alguien te aleje de mi de nuevo, te lo prometo mi Cabeza de Chorlito.

-Darien…

-Por cierto, acepto ir a cenar con mis suegros.-respondió Darien.

-¡Rinnie! ¡Lo convencí!-alegre Serena.

Todas las chicas se acercaron a Serena y la abrazaron hasta dejarla sin aire. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad, al fin Darien había abierto su corazón y se había liberado del dolor. Noche Buena llegó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. La familia Tsukino recibió a Darien con los brazos abiertos sobre todo su suegro. Comieron una rica cena y posteriormente todos se fueron a dormir.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Darien, Rinnie y Serena partieron rumbo al Templo Hikawa. Las calles a pesar de haber nevado seguían cubiertas de pétalos de cerezo. Todo era diversión, los regalos ya habían sido entregados a cada uno, los vasos de leche y los platos con galletas estaban servidos sobre la mesa y Rei y Mina habían comenzado con el espectáculo de villancicos, pero Darien y Serena se escaparon un rato de la diversión en grupo. A pesar de que trataron de salir sin que se dieran cuenta las chicas, fue imposible, pero ellas decidieron hacerse las desentendidas y darles privacidad.

Ya en el muelle, se dispusieron a conversar.

-Y dígame señor Chiba… ¿Aún odia la Navidad o mejor dicho la "Matavidad"?

-No, Serena, ya no.- respondió Darien.-En cierto modo debo agradecer, quizá suene frívolo, pero…

-Que yo haya muerto un rato para ver a tus padres.-completó la oración Serena.

-Sí, pero sin su ayuda mi razón de vivir no estaría aquí conmigo.

-Darien…

-Eres mi razón de existir y de vivir Serena Tsukino y no me arrepiento de haberte conocido en las circunstancias en que lo hicimos.

-Ni yo tampoco, Engreído.- sonrió Serena.-Aunque todavía no se me olvida lo de Elizabeth.

-Si te doy un beso… ¿Puede que se te olvidé el asunto?-chantajeó Darien.

-No lo sé.-meditó Serena.- ¡Pero si quieres un beso tendrás que atraparme!

De la nada, Serena desapareció corriendo por todo el parque, haciendo que Darien la persiguiera sin rumbo fijo hasta que logró atraparla y robarle un beso.

-Eso es trampa.-haciendo puchero Serena.

-¿Por qué?-fingiendo demencia Darien.

-Porque yo dije que podías darme un beso, no robarme uno.

-Entonces… ¿Puedo darle un beso, Princesa Serena?

-Desde luego que sí, Príncipe Endimión.

.

.

_-Parece que finalmente la Navidad resultó ser una bendición para él.-dijo Sophie._

_-Y para nosotros también, ya que gracias al amor y sacrificio de esa niña, logramos ver a nuestro hijo otra vez._

_-Pero no solo es una niña común Christian.-corrigió Sophie._

_-¿A no?_

_-No, porque ella es una Sailor Scaut que lucha por el amor y la justicia. Ella es Sailor Moon y castiga a los malvados en el nombre de la Luna._

_-Y también es la mujer que lo ama y sanó el dolor ocasionado en el pasado._

_._

_._

Darien y Serena juntaron sus labios y cerraron sus ojos disfrutando de su muestra de cariño, siendo acariciados por la brisa que traía consigo pétalos de cerezo y siendo observados desde el cielo por los padres de Darien.

**Fin**

* * *

**N/A: *Juani se limpia algunas lágrimas* ¡No puedo creer que ya sea el fin! Después de 6 meses al fin pude concluir el regalo de mi amiga Hikari. La verdad espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado mi primer historia no UA ya que la hice con mucho cariño. ¿A poco no sorprendí con Sophie Chiba en el reencuentro con Darien? ¡Que suertuda Serena, ya quisiera yo una suegra como ella!**

**Bueno paso a despedirme y a agradecer a cada una de las personas que se tomó un tiempito para dejar un review, a las personas que leyeron pero que no dejaron su opinión y también a los futuros lectores que algún día pasarán no solo por este minific sino que también por todo lo que escrito y compartido en la página.**

**Espero volver pronto por estos lugares pero no con algo nuevo sino que para retomar "¿Tú eres mi felicidad?". También espero sus comentarios, sugerencias, ¿reclamos?, en fin todo lo que me quieran decir pero con respeto o sino saco mi cetro lunar y ¡zas! hasta la vista babys, jaja salió a relucir mi Sailor Moon interior con un toque de James Bond.**

**Hasta la próxima!**

**Besos y abrazos,**

**Serenity Amaya. **


End file.
